A New Era
by Chesrylle Cat
Summary: The Amity of the past agreed to open the fence and journeying outside with Tris and Four and all other surviving factions, finding a forsaken land with people similar to them. 50 years after the Erudite-Abnegation war that lead to the opening of the fence, everything is peaceful now. Fate lays out a play similar to Tris'. The New Era. Will the past repeat itself again?
1. A New Era

It's so noisy yet so quiet. The Dauntless are yelling at each other again, something about stealing someone's pie, while the Amity are singing off-pitch about praise for the food in front of them. The Erudite are studying the behaviour of the Dauntless and the Amity, and the Candor are preaching to each other about something. And then there's the Abnegation, just sitting silently, eating. There's also the Autarkic and Factionless, but they're nearly the same as the Abnegation, silently eating, but glancing at the other factions now and then and whispering among themselves or mumbling to themselves

Those are the factions, factions of our society. The Dauntless, the bold and courageous, the Amity, the peaceful and loving, the Erudite, the intelligent, the Candor, the honest and the Abnegation, the selfless. We were taught that the factions were established years ago, after a great war. Then, years after the establishment of factions, nearly 50 years ago prior today, another war broke out, a war against Erudite and Abnegation, with the Dauntless, siding with the Erudite, causing most of the casualties. They waged war because the Erudite didn't seem to agree with what the Abnegation intended, of telling everyone of the reason of the gate.

Somehow though, the war ended when the Amity agreed to open the gate. The factions went into the outside world, beyond the fence, for the first time in centuries. At first, they didn't know a thing to do, so they followed the Divergent Rebel leaders. They said that the factions encountered a ruined city, and stayed there to look for sort of, clues to anything. They found a few news paper articles, talking about a war, and some sort of project. They continued on to other places, looking for more information on it.

Finally, after a few days, they encountered another ruined city, but this time with inhabitants. They explained everything that happened there, the place beyond the fence. Apparently, the reason for the fence, was to keep those of factions inside, while those who weren't chosen for the factions continued their "war." So said, is the "great war" which started the factions.

From then, other survivors of the war gathered to that one city and helped rebuild it. The Divergent leaders agreed that those with the capability of being in a faction, will go into a faction, those who weren't were to remain Autarkic - freemen. And the Factionless. They were given a choice, to go back to their old factions or become Autarkic.

So started the new era we have today. It's much more peaceful, and even agreeable. All factions are at "peace".

* * *

"Solence, let's go now, the bell rang already." My brother, Jonah, told me softly as he got up waiting for me to gather my things. My name is Solence Illumience. At least, that what I'm called. We, my brother and I, are Abnegation, the selfless. Being Abnegation, we waited for every other faction to leave and helped the Factionless clean. It was their turn. It was the end of school already, the Dauntless went to jumping the moving trains while everyone else walked to them when they stopped. Except for the Factionless and Abnegation. The Factionless children were not allowed to take trains, no matter how far they live. The Factionless, are those condemned and convicted of wrong. They're criminals, as every other faction, than ourselves, call them. The Abnegation walk home most often times, because it would give more room for others to take the train.

My brother and our neighbors, Anna Cort and Joshua, Brendon and Elli Thome, walked in front of me talking about something. "Solence, are you alright?" Brendon asked me, turning his head to look at me from behind. I nodded once then once more, though more slowly, signifying thanks. He smiled at me, "You could join us, you know?" opening a space between himself and his sister, who smiled to me as well. I shook my head and nodded thanks again at him. He looked disappointed, but smiled anyway and turned his head back to everyone else, while his sister looked like she longed to speak to me, then turned away. It's a shame.

How could a mute join a conversation?

* * *

"Solence, dear, call your sister down for dinner, please." Our mother, Cana Illumience, asked as I finished placing the last plate on the table. I nodded once then proceeded upstairs to my younger sister's room. Clarity bear-hug-tackled me when I opened the door to her room. "Solence!" Her eyes glittering, as I pat her head and gestured to her to follow me. "Dinner?" She asked. I nodded in response as we went down to the kitchen, Clarity telling her sister of her day.

* * *

"Let us give thanks first, for this meal before us." Our father, Anthony Illumience, had announced, bowing his head and starting to pray. They held hands while praying, but left me out of the chain. I don't pray, don't know how, they tried teaching me, but I refused to pray to some entity that seemed to be against me in every possible way. After they released hands, we passed the food around, starting from Cana, she passed it to the next person on her right. Abnegation keeps the traditions of the past, passing the food to those on their right and start eating when the food's been passed to everyone. Abnegation dinner is usually of simple food stuff, normally some plain meat, like chicken and fish, with simple greens, Abnegation food-stuff are normally frozen foods, since Amity farms are further from our sector, and we believe giving priority to the other factions for fresh vegetation. Our dinner was, as usual, steamed chicken and mashed potatoes with peas. But for me were various fruits and some vegetables, seeing as though I can't and don't eat meat products.

It's also tradition for the Abnegation that during dinner, children are not allowed to talk, unless an adult permits them. "Are you and Solence ready for the aptitude test tomorrow, Jonah?" Our father asked, turning his head to Jonah, "Well," he cleared his throat, "I'm a bit tense about it, but I'm quite certain that Solence and I will be fine." Jonah smiled to him then to me. "When will Thomas come over?" Clarity spoke in a quiet voice, looking over the vacant seat beside me. Our mother smiled patiently to the little child, "I believe he'll be home tomorrow, Clarity."

Thomas is their eldest son, who transferred to Erudite when I was 13. Every year, if a family has a child that transferred, and has another child that will be going through the choosing ceremony, their child that transferred is allowed to go to their old factions and to their families to "advice the new adults" for the choosing ceremony.

I pressed my lips together in a small tight line slightly, stopping midway into biting an apple, and furrowed my brows slightly. I didn't like Thomas. He was very... disagreeable. Luckily, no one ever noticed my distaste.

* * *

We headed to the living room, where the family sits together and talk, everyone is allowed to speak here, even the youngest. Our parents sit in the two separate couches, on either side of the long couch fitted of three people, my siblings sit on the long couch, Clarity sat on the side near our mother and Jonah sitting in the middle of the couch. The all sat straight-back, leaning on the back rest, legs together and hand placed neatly onto their lap. The usual way how the Abnegation sit. I sat down on the floor leaning on the couch arm on Clarity's side, my legs swept together on my left side, hands rested on knees. The empty seat beside Jonah is Thomas' seat. It always has, and always will. Besides, how could I ever converse with the family?

A family of five. Anthony is a medium built man with midnight blue eyes and neat short straight blonde hair, combed evenly to either sides, his face, kind but serious looking. Cana, a kind looking slender built woman with should-length wavy mocha-brown hair when not tied, and mint green eyes, her slender kind and understanding eyes always smiling.

Jonah is a tall, medium-built sixteen-year-old, with slightly curly, neat, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, his face is calm, kind and serene but serious, like a mix of our parents. Clarity is only a small child, but she is very much like Cana, having wavy light mocha-brown hair and mint green eyes, she has a sweet, calming smile and a bright face. Thomas, as I remember, has tousled straight black hair, and midnight blue eyes, he looked just like Anthony, serious but kind.

I'm different. I had pin-straight caramel brown hair that, when not tied, reached the middle of my back, my eyes are covered by the bangs of my hair, I'm not quite sure of the color, as mirrors are a rare and prohibited commodity in Abnegation, that will only be seen on the first Monday every three months. Vanity is selfish to the selfless. But I wouldn't look anything like my family, even if I knew what I looked like. I'm nothing like this family at all.

* * *

I'm adopted. I was taken in by Anthony and Cana Illumience when I was 11, the day my parents died.

_My family was walking to someplace in Abnegation one late night, when we met a group of four men, one wearing a blue shirt, one in a full black wardrobe, and two in plain white. Erudite, Dauntless and Autarkic, respectively. They drunkenly started bickering with each other, then proceeded to argue with my father. Thing escalated horribly, since, the next thing I knew, Daddy barely dodged the Dauntless' dagger. He took of his overcoat, gave it to Mommy and told us to leave, "Go! I'll come for you as soon as I can!" My mother gripped my hand and ran to a safe distance, sat me down in one spot, put Daddy's coat over my head and wrapped her scarf around my neck. "Stay here, sweetheart," she kissed the top of my head, "I love you, baby." she looked tenderly at me, cupping my face with tears gleaming in her eyes. "Mommy," I called out, as she rested her forehead on mine then ran back to Daddy. I waited for, God knows how long, for them to come back. They never did._

I sat emotionless, stoic and grieving at the memory. I waited for, what seemed to be hours to me, but were mere minutes in the spot my mother lovingly sat me in, before running to where the drunken swines attacked us, to see my parents' lifeless, injured bodies in a pool of blood, side-by-side. The world stopped at that moment, I heard only my achingly rapid heartbeats and my uneven breathe. I tried walking them up. I tried calling them, but they wouldn't answer to my voiceless calls. I sat there by my parents' side with a pained, blank look on my heartbroken face.

A few Abnegation members came out, hearing the commotion caused by the drunkards, fighting with my father. The members who came out were obviously shocked at the sight, a married Abnegation couple laid in a pool of blood with a child, who they knew was deceased's child, by their corpses, pain, grief and misery over her pale face. Some members went back to their homes, to call for an ambulance, others rushed to the cold bodies to try to help, while some went over the me. They tried to get me to respond whatsoever to them, but received only tears. One of the members there was Cana. She came over to me, they all spoke incoherent words to me, to each other, to my parents. I cried in my blank, shocked situation, until some men in grey and blue came to take my parents away.

They, the Candor and Erudite doctors, came to the conclusion that I was horribly traumatized by the incident, caused me to become mute, apathetic and stoic in nature. They, since I was an Abnegation child, offered to take me in, nearly all the members. Cana and Anthony came and offered to take me, saying that they personally knew my parents. I don't remember them, though. But, then again, my memories from before the incident seemed to disappear then and there.

Cana and Anthony Illumience took me in, gave me the name Solence, since it sounded close to "Silence" and "Solace", and raised me for 5 years.

* * *

"Solence, are you ready for the aptitude test tomorrow?" Cana asked me kindly, snapping me out of my painful memories. I looked up to her endearingly kind face and nodded. "Daddy, what was your aptitude test and initiation like?" Clarity asked innocently. "We aren't allowed to speak of the initiation, or aptitude test to the new initiates, Clarity." Anthony answered and smiled apologetically at Clarity. They've been talking for some time now apparently, and as usual, I normally recede to my mind at these times. Cana looked at her wrist watch, the only accessory the Abnegation allow, "It's getting late, Jonah, Solence, you need to to sleep early for you aptitude test tomorrow." standing up and gesturing to go to bed. We followed her and stood up, Jonah offering me his hand in assistance, which I politely decline as usual. I'm not quite fond of physical interaction, more than the Abnegation, distaste for it.

* * *

I was ready to lay in bed, when Clarity's familiar pace caught my ear, I turned to see her standing by the open door. "May I come in?" She asked me, not taking a single step through the open doorway. I nodded once and gestured to the space beside me on the bed, she walked slowly into the room and sat beside me. There was a short silence for a bit, then Clarity handed me a pair of ball-shaped bells. "For good luck, Sister." She looked shyly up to me with happiness gleaming in her mint green eyes. I nodded and bowed slowly, showing her my gratitude, taking the bells gently from her small fingers and held in my palm, hearing its delicate chime. I closed my eyes and grasped the bells, when Clarity hugged me, "Even if we are in Abnegation, Solence, it is also selfless to think of the best for yourself. For those around you." my eyes snapped open when she hugged me and grew wider at what she said. I made little sense to me, but it somehow held something in it. When Clarity released me from her hug, she looked at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes, but were washed away as she smiled tenderly at me. "Good luck in your aptitude test tomorrow, Solence." I nodded and rested my forehead on hers, the only form of physical contact and affection I'm capable of showing.

Clarity stood up and walked towards the door, stopping just before she walked out the door frame, she looked over her shoulder with melancholic eyes betraying her sweet smile "Remember what I said, Solence. It is sometimes selfless to be not." she spoke before closing the door behind her.

* * *

I laid awake, staring up at the ceiling, my long hair tied in a ponytail, resting on my side. _"It is sometimes selfless to be not"_ Clarity's words echoed in my mind, puzzling me with such a proverb an eight-year-old spoke. _Selfless to be not._ I repeated in my head, it was becoming like a mantra. _Clarity is wise. Quite like an Erudite._ I knit my brows at the thought, remembering the war nearly 50 years ago, causing the near complete annihilation of the Abnegation caused by the Erudite's selfishness and the Dauntless' power lust and foolishness. I repeated Clarity's word repeatedly, until my eyes became heavy.

_Tomorrow will be the day I start my choice._ I said as my eyes shut and the images of my smiling, lively parents danced and haunted me.

_Tomorrow, I will choose._

* * *

**C/N: It's not exactly very original, is it? And the ending line is so cliché isn't it? Any case, I'm welcome to any comment/reviews/suggestions to this fan fiction.**

**_"I'm not mad. My reality is just different from yours."_  
**


	2. Be Strong

**C/N: Alright, I'm making it into a third person view from now. It's way too difficult for me to write a first person view.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of its other books, it is by the ownership of Veronica Roth. This fan fiction/twisting of story is purely out of my odd thinking.**

* * *

Solence had woken up earlier than usual, around 4 in the morning. And since it was much to early for anyone to wake up, she decided to make breakfast for the family. Moving swiftly into the kitchen, knowing no one would wake up with her movement as loud as her voice, she made her family's meal.

Waiting for the muffins to finish baking, and for the rice to finish cooking to go with the vegetable stir-fry, she decided to have her necessities were done after caring for the garden and bringing the neighbor's newspaper to their house.

Wearing the usual Abnegation-grey outfit of a short-sleeved turtleneck shirt and loose slacks and light-grey loafers, over the outfit, Solence wore her uniform overcoat.

The overcoat was of her father's, that he had given that day, one of her most treasured possessions. The coat was Abnegation grey, but had colors of the other factions here and there. It was a mid-calf overcoat with a wide, adjustable neckline and with, what the Erudite discussed about, bell sleeves that are tight fitted from below the shoulder to the lower elbows, from where it starts to open. There is strip of Amity-red around the wrist area of the sleeve and Amity-yellow at the end of the coat and a piece of Erudite-midnight blue at the neckline. The inside of the coat is Dauntless-black, with the other embellishments in a pocket. She long decided against putting the other embellishments of the coat, the day the Abnegation took her in.

The brunette finished dressing and was setting the table when Cana came out to the kitchen. "Solence! You prepared breakfast?" She was surprised at the sight of the cooling muffins with jam, honey and butter beside it and the meal at the center of the table. Cana was surprised but smiled thoughtfully at the mute girl. "You shouldn't have bothered yourself, Solence. You have your aptitude test today." Shaking her head, she denied of any trouble that was caused. The mother figure looked at the watch on her wrist then at silent girl again with a appreciative but somewhat sad gaze, "Why don't you wake up Jonah and Clarity for breakfast? Your father will be up soon, and Thomas will arrive too." Solence furrowed her thin brows slightly at Thomas' name, but nodded obediently and went to wake up Jonah.

* * *

"Take care and good luck in the aptitude test, you two." Anthony called as Jonah and Solence walked to the train stop. The two had seen Anna and Elli in the train going to school, the sitting side-by-side, but not too close to the other. There was an open seat beside Anna, which Jonah had offered to his sister, but was refused politely, knowing that Anna had wanted Jonah to sit beside her. Jonah looked at Solence, trying to make her change my mind by staring at her, but gave up and sat beside Anna when the brunette held on to the railing closest to her and closed her shielded eyes. The girl opened them again and saw Anna nod and smile gratefully at her, and Elli's lips curled slightly to a smile at the two. It was quite obvious that the two were charmed with the other, if you looked hard enough.

Few miles away from school, the train passed by the Dauntless compound. It was always a sight when it came to the Dauntless riding the trains, they always jumped on the train while it was moving, slowing or not. "You know, those children will someday get themselves killed." A Candor man spoke to himself. "Well, it is the Dauntless. They've been like that since before the war 50 years ago. Or so I've read." An Erudite woman responded to the former, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "But, honestly, are the Dauntless on something? Or are they just always psychotically hyper?" The exclaimed shaking his head in distaste. "I believe it is because of their 'virtue' that they do so. 'Cowardice is blamed for the world's injustices.'" The Erudite quoted.

The silent Abnegation continued to watch the the different factions contest with the other, and saw Jonah, from the corner of her eye, looked worried and quite disappointed at how his sister watched the other people's interaction with the other. Eavesdropping is not a part of the Abnegation's virtues. Inquisitiveness is the Erudite's characteristic, not the Abnegation.

Solence has always been too curious for her own good, as she was too reclusive.

* * *

Deciding to ignore her brother's judgmental eyes, she closed her own, but kept listening to the voices around. "_Go over to the Stiff over there._" A whispered voice snickered. "_What? Are you nuts? I can't go over to a Stiff and do that!_" Another voice exclaimed in a hushed voice. "_Pansy cake._" Another voice said in an insulting tone. Solence opened her quiet, observant eyes at that moment, "_What are you, four? In any case, Darius, it's not like you'd get killed. It's either you go over there, or you remove a piece of clothing here and now._" the fist voice that spoke retorted a smirk evident in his tone, which was followed by an exasperated sigh. "_Fine. But whatever happens afterward is your fault, Dane._" The second voice that spoke responded in an irritated tone. The silent Abnegation heard a couple of snickers from the Dauntless' area, when an arm snaked around her small waist.

The girl jerked forward at the touch and saw Jonah, Anna and Elli looked frantic and worried at her direction. "Hi there miss, why don't you join me and my companions over there instead of being here by yourself?" A guy who sounded confident said from behind her.

"_A lot prettier up close,_" He mumbled to himself, but was not heard by the girl he accidentally caused panic. The panicking girl's pupils contracted as she grabbed the male's arm and flipped him over her thin but firm shoulder. The looks of surprise, confusion, shock and speechlessness from bystanders paled in comparison to the terror and grief evidently felt by the panting brunette.

* * *

"Solence!" Anna and Elli cried rushing over to their normally stoic neighbor, while Jonah went over the the Dauntless that was hurt.

Solence's pupils were constricted and breathing was ragged and uneven. She could her my parents' faces.

"Solence."

Blood everywhere. The ground, painted scarlet.

"Solence."

Cold, pale faces with expressionless, dull, sad eyes stared up at a pale and shocked child's face.

"Solence. Come back."

Someone held the girl's shaking shoulders as she stared at the lifeless eyes of her once vivacious loving family. The arms that held her thin shoulders shook her slightly, "Solence. Solence," looking up to see Cana with worried eyes. "come back, Solence." Blinking once, what stood in front of her with worried eyes was Jonah instead as he smiled warily at her, "Are you alright?" as she blinked absentmindedly at him, then looked at the Dauntless that was subconsciously hurt. Eyes widened in realization and shock, as the confused girl looked at her brother for confirmation and received a sad nod.

Making her way to the Dauntless boy surrounded by Anna and Elli, and his friends, the Erudite, Candor and some Amity whispered incoherent things about what had happened.

She crouched beside the boy, and checked for whatever wounds he had. Anna and Elli know how to check for injuries, but the mute Abnegation knew more on first aid. He sat up, with the help of Elli, and rubbed that back of his head, scrunching his face in pain. Help him stand up, Solence bowed deeply to him. He laughed heartily, surprising everyone in the train.

"Nah, I'm sorry Solence Illumience, I should've told that idiot Dane, who you were." He replied, chuckling and scratching the top of his head. Everyone was surprised at the boy's reaction, while Jonah looked uneasily relieved while the brunette was flustered, partially from the laughing boy, partially from recalling what had happen years ago.

There was a time, two years ago, that while walking home from school, a group of Dauntless were laughing like hyenas and half of them where without a shirt. Passing by them, Solence was hugged by a male Dauntless from the back. As a reflex reaction, she grabbed his shoulders and tossed him over her own. Reliving trauma again, it took seconds to realize what had happened. Every student, from every faction stared at the flustered girl, shocked and bewildered, like someone was killed. But it was most likely was, with what had happened. The still flustered girl apologized profusely to the Dauntless, bowing numerous times, when Brendon had called loudly.

Since then, Solence Illumience had been quite the talk of the school. It isn't everyday that an Abnegation has the guts to hurt another, much less a Dauntless. Considering also, that she's the most reclusive of other Abnegation members and is mute, doesn't help keeping the other faction's prying eyes from her.

Solence is too inquisitive, and also too violent for any Abnegation's own good.

She is too different and noticeable for an Abnegation.

* * *

The students arrived at school without much word going out to the rest of the students on what had happened. Everyone had gone to their classes, except those who were to choose. The sixteen-year-old testees went into the mess hall to wait aptitude test to commence.

The tests were just the same as the past, each 16-year old waited for their turn to be called in to a different room. Administrators were taken from different factions. 8 from Abnegation, 2 from Dauntless and 1 each from the others. Administrators were to oversee the testees while they took the test, but administrators were not able to oversee the tests of those in their own faction.

The test normally took the whole day, depending on how many students there were. Each 16-year-old were called individually to the testing room by alphabetical order.

"Jonah Illumience." A Candor man in a black-and-white suit called for the older sixteen-year-old Illumience. He stood up confidently, shooting a look to his sister that said that he was fine, and good luck with her own test. He walked in a humble pace to the awaiting man. Not long after, the younger Illumience was called.

"Solence Illumience." A slovenly-looking Dauntless man called from one of the doors leading to the testing rooms. Standing up, stoic as ever, Solence made her way to the the awaiting Dauntless administrator, ignoring the stares and whispers she received from those of other factions.

The two wordlessly made their way to the testing room, glazed amber eyes passed over the Abnegation girl.

Once the two entered a room, the Dauntless man began to speak. "So as you know, I'm your test administrator. Name's Hall." He said, scratching the his nape. Solence nodded in recognition, receiving a curious look from the man before her, but was shrugged off easily.

Hall gathered the tools needed for the test to commence, while Solence studied the man with observant eyes. The man stood a larger than average built, with disheveled black hair with violet highlights, grey eyes, and tattoos dancing over his arms and a single bird with outstretched wings tattooed on the right side of his face. "Quite the curious one, aren't you?" The man asked in an amused tone, startling Solence from her observation. "Not something you see everyday from an Abnegation girl. But then again, you don't see any Abnegation subconsciously hurting someone." He gave a lopsided grin to the girl who studied him.

She nodded at him, giving a small smile from where she sat, still looking at him. "See the raven over here?" He pointed to his right cheek, with Solence nodding silently, "Memory of my baby sister." He smiled sadly at his examinee. "Died in her initiation in Erudite. Experiment gone wrong." He looked at the ground, forlorn. He saw a grey cloth by his forehead, and looked up to see a pale hand holding a neatly folded, plain grey handkerchief. Hall smiled and accepted the cloth, looking up to see a sympathizing face.

Dabbing the cloth to his amber eyes, he cleared his throat. "Well, let's get this over with. I'll be administering the test now." He stood up, declaring in a strong voice. Solence nodded and sat back to the reclined seat.

"This will only take a second." He said, as he injected something in her arm, as everything started to fog over.

"Be strong, Solence Illumience." Were barely heard as the serum took its effects, and sent her to the first step to her future.

* * *

**C/N: How was it? I'll be on a roll, and be writing more, but possibly not updating, as internet is a difficult commodity in this era. XD  
**

**I'm weird. But C'est la vie, chapter three will be out as soon as it's published!  
**

**_"We're all mad here."_  
**


	3. Inconclusive-Divergent

Solence opened her eyes to see a endlessly large, pure white room. She walked ahead, curious as to how far this room was, and how was this related to the aptitude test. She walked for a few minutes, then heard a soft crying sound from further to the room, but just to her right, was a door that could lead out to somewhere from the endless room.

In a heartbeat, she started running to the crying. Having to run for so long, she finally came to see a small child clad in pure white with scraped knees. She stopped meters from the crying figure, panting hard, she walked slowly over to the child. A meter away from helping the child, Solence heard growling and barking coming from her right. She turned slowly to see a pair of angry dogs, one whose mouth was foaming. Her eyes widened as she saw that the two dogs' eyes were fixated on the crying child, whose wails seemed to be growing louder, attracting the dogs.

Solence turned back to the child, planning to run over to crying figure up and leave, when something bit her behind the right knee. There was another dog. And she was bitten deeply by it.

She struggled to get up, but only managed to get on her knees with the terrible pain from her right leg. She fell back on all fours, desperately trying to find a way to get the dogs away from the helpless kid, ignoring the dog that was closing in on her, when a small dagger caught her eye. She could reach for it and hit the dog that was trying to get her. Or she could throw it to the dogs pinning after the child, hopefully catching one of their attention, and directing whatever outcome to her.

Breathing heavily, Solence reached for the dagger, holding it tightly, as if praying, and getting into a good position. _1, 2, 3!_ She threw the dagger at the dog in front of her, hitting it in the eye, causing it to yelp and attracting the others' attention. With that, she sprinted towards the crying child, picked him up and ran to the direction she came from.

The little wailing child stopped crying when Solence picked him up. She sprinted as fast as her injured leg could cope. Hearing the dogs catching up after them, Solence picked up her pace, cradling the small bundle closer to her chest.

Nearing the door she saw earlier, she risked looking back, to see the dogs not moving closer than before, causing Solence relief and worry at the same time. She tormented her screaming leg more, and quickened her pace more. She was near the door, reaching out with a free hand to grab the handle, when one of the dogs clawed at her lower back.

She fell down in agony, cradling the child closer and tighter to her chest, protecting him from whatever would happen. She braced herself for whatever searing pain to be followed, but greeted by nothing.

There were no dogs, no wounds, no pain, no room of white. Most importantly, there was no child.

* * *

Solence stood up, frantic. She looked for the child, only to realize the change in surrounding. The once pure white room she was in, was now changed to the Abnegation sector, only slightly different.

She walked on, looking around for anybody injured, particularly a child. Suddenly she heard hard panting. Looking to her left, a battered man in a ruined and stained sky blue polo shirt and slacks. He was clutching his side, as he ran to the startled girl. "Please!" The man gasped, as he came closer to Solence. "Please! Help me!" He yelled, stumbling over his feet, pleading to the baffled girl.

The flleeing man fell near Solence's and begged her to help him. "Please, miss, please! Help me! Hide me from them! Please!" The man was hysterically begging Solence, grabbing the tail of her coat, shaking terribly. Solence was confused, and tried to understand what was happening. _"Quite an odd test.__"_ She thought as she bent down to help the hysterical man up.

She gently but firmly held the shaking man's hands in her own warm, reassuring ones. Standing up straight, the man shook in fright, fidgeting and looking in all directions at everything. Solence let out a silent breathe, calmly put her hand on the man's shoulders, causing his to flinch, and looked at him with a kind reassuring face. The man seemed to calm down, as his shaking lessened evidently, as Solence bent her head forward, the top of her forehead touching the man's clammy one. At this gesture, the man relaxed and let out a sigh, thankful for the Abnegation's silent but effective help.

The man broke to a small grateful smile. "Hey!" An angry voice called from behind the man. Terror returned to the man's once relieved face, turning around to see a group of people in a mess of sky blue and purple, the colors of Autarkic and the Factionless.

"Oh, dear God, no!" The fearful man cried, hiding behind Solence. "Hand that criminal over, girl." A burly looking Factionless man said to the Abnegation girl, who gave a defiant but questioning look to the rude man.

"He's a criminal!"

"A murderer!"

"Swine!"

"Scum of the earth!"

Strings of accusations from the crowd surrounding the rude Factionless, were thrown at the cowering man behind Solence, who just noticed the traces of fresh-looking blood stains on his clothings. "You see for yourself, don't you, miss? Hand him over." An equally burly looking man stepped forward in a commanding voice, stretching out his arm and hand, as if trying claim something, while Solence's eyes were glued to the shivering man behind her.

She studied the poor man. The tattered clothing was obviously from the mob's anger, and the somewhat fresh blood stains, from his own wounds caused by the mob. She noticed, though, there were flecks of darker blood stains at the bottom of his slacks.

She recalled what her mother had once told her about. Something called 'forensics'. The blood stains at the bottom of his slacks were possibly from some sort of 'blunt force trauma' or sudden stabbing or something of the likes, but he'd have darker stains on his torso, than his feet. She looked back at the fuming mob, to see most of them had old and rather fresh blood stains on their clothes and slacks, but looked like they were hastily wiped away.

The scrutinizing brunette narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips to a thin line, gazing over the crowd once more. Her hidden gaze stopped at a trembling young girl and her brother at the back, the girl looking terrified at the Abnegation and the man behind, while the boy looked like he longed for compensation, revenge.

Solence knit her brows together in confusion and realization. The man behind her was innocent for the crowd's accusations of murder, but was guilty of having done something to the children hiding at the back. The crowd was guilty of murder, but was innocent of whatever happened to the children, and wanted justice for that, but pushed their crimes to the man.

She was positive of her hypotheses, but wanted the truth from the guilty parties. Formulating a plan, the girl stepped aside, exposing the whimpering man. The crowd ready to charge at the terrified male, when Solence raised an arm protectively in front of the shivering man. The mob looked furious and yelled incoherent words at the brunette, but were suddenly silence by the heated glare of the girl. The tattered Autarkic looked gratefully at his savior, but was astonished and confused by the disappointed and angry look he was given. She looked tenderly and sympathetically at the pair of children, who felt the warmth of her gaze and broke into a small and shy, grateful smile, tears glinting in the little girl's brown eyes.

The Autarkic understood the meaning of the gaze, and lowered his head in shame, and the mod turned away from the Abnegation, avoiding her fierce gaze.

She dropped her outstretched arm and took a step forward. Her face was painted with disgust and anger. She opened her mouth slightly, as if to say something, but saw everything fade.

* * *

Solence woke up to a white ceiling. She was back in the testing room. She placed a hand over her eyes and sat upright, rubbing her eyes with the thumb and index and middle finger. Removing her hand from her face, she turned to face her test administrator, to see him pale and with a shocked expression. Worry evident on her normally stoic face, she moved to properly face the Dauntless. As she positioned herself to move, the man stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be back soon." He said over his shoulder, but not looking at the Abnegation.

Solence was at a loss for words. Her test administrator looked ill, but her left like something bad was to happen. Frowning, she sat back on the reclined seat and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, she heard the door click open, she sat up expectantly, and saw Hall wipe his forehead with the back of his hand. He was still pale but had some color in his cheeks, he smiled weakly at her.

"Well, I suppose you're expecting your aptitude results." He started, sitting down across Solence, who sat upright, legs thrown over the reclined chair. She nodded slowly, nervous and anxious for the results.

"Well...," He started, looking at his hands as her intertwined them together and fiddled with his thumbs. "they were...inconclusive." He said nervously. Solence was surprised. Inconclusive results usually meant that the testee was Divergent. But Divergents were, in the present time, accepted and, if anything, honored. She didn't expect to be Divergent, but it was reasonable as to why she had odd tendencies.

The young Divergent sat up straighter, wanting to hear the full results, Hall avoided meeting her unseen eyes and fiddled his fingers more. "We-well, your results..." He nervously said. Solence was worried. Were her results bad? It was unheard of that the administrator would act like this. She reached out to touch the Dauntless' shoulder and gave him a reassuring look, which was returned with a grateful smile. Everybody seemed to need a reassuring look from the mute girl today, she observed.

Taking in a deep breath, The man sat up straight. "Solence, your test results were," He looked towards the door cautiously and exhaled slowly. He looked back at the calm girl, something in his eyes, something Solence couldn't comprehend. "As you can tell, you are Divergent, having more than one aptitude for a faction." He started.

"You, well, you're a special case." He scratched the back of his head. Solence was startled at this, was she like the Divergent rebel-leader, Beatrice "Tris" Prior? They say that the heroine had an aptitude for three factions, Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless, the reasons why she was a hero. Hall closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breathe, and let it out in a sharp sigh. He looked firmly at the anxious Abnegation girl.

"You have the aptitude for all the factions."

* * *

**C/N: Aha! Cliffhanger! I always wanted to add one. Well, how was the chapter? The aptitude test was a difficult thing to think about, and rather difficult to understand, so I apologize. On a different note, I'll be needing some help on names. Care to help? Review if you readers have a suggestion, or message me. Sky's the limit, but I'm hoping for ones that sound like it's from respective factions. And do not suggest names from the book, please.  
**

**_"I'm not mad. My reality is just different from yours."_  
**


	4. Tomorrow

**C/N: Hey! So, to those reading this fiction, thanks a lot! I understand my stories are a little... something, but hey, enjoy!****  
**

**I don't own Divergent. X3**

* * *

"You have the aptitude for all the factions."

Solence sat where she was, wide eyed, mouth slightly agape. She was confused, shocked, and completely curious; no one got more than two aptitudes in the test, other than the Divergent rebel-leader, from 50 years ago. Clearing his throat, Hall stood up and paced the room.

"In the first test, you had the choice of going through the door or follow the crying; following the crying, an aptitude for either Abnegation, Erudite or Amity. Reaching to help the child somehow eliminated Erudite, but resurfaced it when you threw the knife at the dog, aiming at the eye, and your quick planning, gaining also the aptitude for Dauntless for it. Overall, in the first test, you eliminated Candor and Amity, and your aptitude for Erudite lessened, as running from the dogs weren't the 'Erudite thing to do,'.

"In the second test, it wasn't much different, Abnegation for wanting to help the man, and Dauntless for standing up to the mob. But you made your Erudite aptitude stronger, inquisitiveness and being observant is their virtue, but you refused conflict and harm; Amity and Abnegation. Knowing the truth somehow, you stepped aside, knowing justice is meant to be dealt, but demanded the truth still; Candor.

"I thought of letting you proceed to another test, hoping it _might _eliminate something, but thought it might cause suspicion." Hall had patiently explained to the young Abnegation. "I went out earlier, to tamper a bit with the test; placed a tiny but strong virus in the mainframe to mess up the recordings a bit." He further explained.

Solence cocked her brow slightly, quite the interesting thing this Dauntless man had hidden underneath his sleeved. _An Erudite, I believe,_ she had thought, causing a small smirk to line out on her delicate thin lips. Lost in thought, she didn't notice the blur of black kneeling on one knee in front of her. "Solence, you must not, and I mean not, show or bring attention, in the slightest bit, of your Divergence." He said in a serious tone.

The girl was curious, it was not uncommon for Divergent walking around freely, some even flaunted their Divergence around like it was air. "I know Divergence is common nowadays," He said, as if he read her mind, "But your type of Divergence is, well, _different_." he struggled to find the right word. Taking her time to think, Solence nodded slowly.

The tattoo-covered man nodded once and hastily went to the corner of the room. Taking out a piece of paper, and scribbling something, her hastily went back to the Abnegation girl. "Here, I'm letting you leave early. Remember." He said, grabbing the girl's hand and stuffing piece of paper into her hand. Nodding, Solence stood up and stalked towards the door.

"Be strong, Solence. Keep your head held high, there may be clouds in the night, but the moon and stars will always shine the way." He spoke in a soft, reassuring voice as Solence closed the door.

* * *

Solence walked slowly to her home, deep in thought. An aptitude for all the factions, now that's something! _Especially for a simple Abnegation mute, such as myself,_ she commented. Passing by the Factionless compound, she glanced to see the young children run around playfully. As much as the other factions thought that the Factionless were a sorry bunch, it wasn't true, Solence knew for a fact that the Factionless were hardy people, helpful to the other and very much kind.

Her eyes glazed over as she recalled for memories. "Are you alright?" A hand passed her face as she blinked back to reality. What stood in front of her was a boy, around her age, with messy dirty-blonde hair shadowing his chocolate brown eye, in a stained purple shirt and ripped black-purple jeans. _He looks, familiar..._ Solence looked at him as he looked worriedly back at her, "Are you alright, miss?" he asked, reaching out to touch her forehead, but withdrew it, remembering that Abnegation don't do physical interaction so much.

He awkwardly scratched his head and shuffled his feet. "Uh.." Solence smiled at the boy's thoughtfulness and nodded, making him smile in relief. He looked at her with a glint in his eyes, as if he was hopeful in finding someone he'd lost long ago, but waved it off. The boy was to bid the other goodbye when a rumbling sound was heard. Blushing the boy's hands went to his stomach. "Uhh, s-sorry 'bout that." He awkwardly smiled as Solence chuckled lightly and reached into her grey wool sling bag, and pulled out a bag of mixed dried fruits, and offered it to the Factionless boy.

The boy looked surprised at the offering, and looked back at the girl for confirmation, seeing her smile warmly and nod honestly, he slowly but gratefully accepted the bag. Smiling gratefully, he turned and ran toward the young children playing, waving the bag around in the air and yelling about food.

Solence smiled at the sight, and walked home before anything painful shot through her mind.

* * *

"Solence!" Clarity greeted the brunette with her usual tackle-bear hug. Patting the top of the little girl's head, she knelt on one knee and place her forehead on her sister's. "Hello." A voice called from behind the girls, looking up, Solence saw the figure of blue. Pursing her lips, she nodded her greeting.

"Still mute?" Thomas asked, raising a brow. Solence frowned. As much as she knew it was true, she _hated_ being called "mute" by others; it biased, selfish and hypocritical, but she hated it, nevertheless. "Big brother, you know Solence hates it when people call her that." Clarity defended her sister, in the mild, Abnegation way. "Yes, I know. I just wanted to know, that's all." Thomas looked away from his youngest sister and walked into his old home.

"I'm sorry for how he acted, Sister, it isn't his fault." Clarity stared up at the still frowning brunette. She looked down at her sister, only an Abnegation child like Clarity would apologize for something like that. Smiling slightly, Solence pat the smaller brunette, and walked inside.

* * *

"So, how was the test, you two?" Anthony had asked at the dinner table. "It was fine, father. Nerve-wracking, but fine." Jonah responded politely, looking over to his adoptive sister, who nodded in agreement. "I felt the same way before. Wait for your choosing ceremony." Thomas piped, eyes glinting in the light behind his glasses. "You shouldn't tell them, son. Hint around, but don't tell." Cana replied in a motherly tone. "Yes, yes, of course mother." The eldest responded, pushing his glasses up his nose, ending the brief conversation.

"You know," Thomas broke the silence, "It's quite unhealthy to eat only greens and fibers, Solence." he said, dabbing his lips with his napkin, looking at the quiet girl. Solence stopped eating as well, placing the fork-full of lettuce down on her plate, and looked at her "brother". This happened _every time_ that Thomas would visit, he'd somehow irk the young girl by contemplating something about her; her odd behavior, lifestyle, manners, everything.

"Thomas." Cana spoke in a calm but warning voice as her two children stared at each other. "Thomas, son, you know better than to do that." The patriarch chastised his eldest calmly. "But it is true, father, it's unhealthy; protein is needed by the body in order to grow and function properly." He responded, looking briefly at his father then back to his "sister".

Sighing slowly, Solence got up, looking at her father for affirmation. Sighing, Anthony nodded. "Alright, Solence, you may." He looked sadly at his adoptive daughter. Nodding in thanks to her father and nodding to the rest of the family, the girl took her plate, placed the leftovers into a plastic container and the used plate into the sink, made her way to her room.

As far as she was concerned, Thomas didn't like her; likewise, she didn't like him; though, unlike him, she kept quiet, speaking figuratively and literally. Thomas openly but subtly showed his open dislike for his sister but pointing out everything about her, or by taunting her in a subtle way, while she sufficed by looking intently at him, knowing that he could never stand Solence piercing, calm glare, but dismissed his rude comments, as to "forgive and forget" has been drilled into her as an Abnegation.

But, to put bluntly, Thomas Illumience and Solence Illumience are exactly how the Erudite and Abnegation were, years ago, openly but calmly hateful, and resentfully calm and forgiving.

* * *

"Solence," Jonah called from his room to his sister, who was making her way to her room, from the garden. "Thomas and I are discussing things on the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow, why don't you join us?" He smiled kindly at her, as she pursed her lips and furrowed her brows, looking over to the "mess room", as the children called it, seeing a clad of blue sipping tea, poised on the couch.

"He promised to be a brother, Solence. Would you?" He pleaded, staring intently at her shadowed eyes. Eyes softening, Solence let out a soft sigh with a nod and followed her brother to the room.

"Solence, I understand it was rude of me to act as I had earlier, and that I had hurt your feeling and made you uncomfortable; and I apologize for such. I hope for no hard feelings." Thomas spoke in a scripted tone, not meeting the brunette's calm gaze. She knew the situation, Jonah had found a way to made their overbearing and domineering brother concede into apologizing. Smirking inwardly, she nodded, accepting his "sincere" apology.

The two brothers, mostly though, the elder, conversed on the Choosing Ceremony rites.

The Choosing Ceremony, as it was named, is when the sixteen-year-old initiates formally and finally choose the faction they will live in for the rest of their lives. The rites of the ceremony where much similar to the rites before, but the two sixteen-year olds did not know of it, as "children" where prohibited from watching the ceremony.

"What is the choosing ceremony like, Thomas?" Jonah inquired looking excitedly at the elder. "You know I can't tell you that, Jonah." Thomas chuckled. "Why not? We will be participating tomorrow anyway. It's quite biased if you ask me." The younger male frowned, looking down at his feet as his older brother laughed, while Solence, being herself, merely observed in the sidelines.

The young girl was curious herself on the Choosing Ceremony, but knew that Thomas wouldn't let a word slip from his _dainty_ mouth.

"Solence, are you aright?" Jonah asked worriedly at his sister who spaced out.

"She might be drowsy, brother, why not let her get to bed?" Thomas supplied, quite hopeful that his "sister" would leave him and his brother alone to talk. Jonah nodded, considering the thought. "Let me walk you back to your room, little sister." He added, standing up and walking over to his sister.

The walk was short and silent, as always. As Solence was to open the door, Jonah pat the top her head. "Good night little sister." He said affectionately. The girl stared up at her brother curiously, Jonah almost never showed such sweet affection to anyone, other than their mother and sister occasionally. "We'll be choosing the rest of our lives tomorrow," He looked sadly at her, then turned away. Worried of her brother, she warmly placed an affectionate hand on his shoulder.

Turning to her, she smiled reassuringly and let the top of her forehead rest on his own. Surprised of her sudden "show of affection", he smiled gratefully at his sister. As he smiled tenderly at his sister, his eyes looked as if her wished to tell more, but decided on giving her a small, endearing smile.

"Good night," He started, planting a brief loving kiss on her forehead. "Dear little sister."

* * *

Solence laid awake, yet again, on her bed. Thousands of thoughts, questions, memories popped into her head, one after the other, taunting her endlessly.

_"We'll be choosing the rest of our lives tomorrow."_

That was the truth, the inevitable. To, either, begin a new life, somewhere, or live with the home always known.

_"Your results were inconclusive... You have the aptitude for all the factions."_

How odd, she scoffed. An orphaned, traumatized, hated, mute Abnegation-misfit was, probably, the most special of special cases of Divergence. _Quite ironic, it's a farce._ She sneered, it was a headache to think of, she thought again. This though, helped somehow.

_"It's sometimes selfless to be not."_

Clarity's words still reverberated in the young initiate. _Selfless to be not..._ _How many time have I repeated these words, trying to decipher them?_ She sighed. It was like the youngest Abnegation Solence knew, became the wisest and warmest Erudite in history.

Proverbs swarmed her head as her eyes drowsily drooped.

_Sleep, dear. Tomorrow's another day. With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts. Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you._

A sweet, dearly familiar voice lovingly told the drowsy child as she fell asleep.

* * *

_"Daddy," A small voice came from a shadowed girl with glowing hair piped up, "Why do I need to learn all those things?" She asked the man whose lap she sat on. "Because," The man's deep but loving voice said. "It would help you protect yourself." He smiled, though his figure shadowed by darkness. "Likewise, you need to learn everything, baby." A dear motherly tone came from the hallway behind the pair.  
_

_"Mommy!" The girl cried, jumping off the man's lap, running over to the woman's outstretched arms. "Welcome home, darling." The man stood, briskly walking over to his wife and daughter. "Everyone's as jumpy as ever." She sighed and chuckled, turning to her husband, their bundle of joy, in her arms. The man frowned, worry clouding his somewhat vaguely familiar midnight-blue eyes. The parents spoke to each other silently, looking into their beloved's eyes.  
_

_"Why do I need to learn those things?" Their daughter asked, breaking the tension with her innocent but very curious question. Her mother smiled tenderly but sadly. "Because, dear, daddy and I won't be here forever to help you." She spoke the truth in the gentlest way she knew how to the child. The little girl frowned, unhappy with the thought of her beloved parents not being with her always, though she knew it was true. She was wise, as young as she was.  
_

_"Besides," The brooding father added, "You'll be needing in the future, if you get the chance to choose." He smiled rather melancholic at their daughter of six. "Choose what, daddy?" She inquired.  
_

_"Your future." Her mother supplied.  
_

_"Future?" The child parroted, tilting her head in wonder at her smiling parent. "Yes." They answered simultaneously.  
_

_"What did you choose?" She asked again, smiling innocently. The parents looked at each other warily, then turned back to their daughter, smiling.  
_

_"I chose to be brave. To help with my strength." Her father proudly claimed. "And I chose to learn. To help with knowledge." Her mother wisely said in a calm voice. "And then now?" Their keenly observant and curious dove asked, as her parents smiled morosely at her.  
_

_"We chose tranquility." Her mother answered softly, caressing the child's long hair. "To live without prejudices on ourselves. An outcasted but proud existence." Her father added kindly. "What will I choose?" She asked yet again, ever so innocently. Her parents smiled so tenderly at the small girl, the moon illuminated their prominent features.  
_

_"Whatever your heart tells you, love." Her father held his daughter's face gently. "If your heart speaks truth, search for it. If it yearns for peace, attain it," He added.  
"If it cries for magnanimity, seek it. If it searches for knowledge, gain it with your own sweat and tears, but remember the essentials of everything else." Her mother nuzzled her daughter's head. "And if it demands for bravery, stand firmly on your feet, head held high and march on." Her father proudly grinned at his daughter.  
_

_"Is that how society is built?" She pondered, earning a small chuckle from her parents. "It sadly is, dear. It sadly is." They smiled, drawing close to hug each one, the bright moon illuminating the child's glowing bright hair and happy laughing eyes._

_I know her. A voice whispered in the wind around the family, rain falling. I know them. It whispered mournfully._

* * *

Solence awoke, tears, filling her bright eye, streaming down her sad face. Sitting up, gentle sunlight penetrating through her curtained window, she stared at nothing. How odd it was, to be haunted by memories so melancholic but so endearing. It was sad. It was regrettable. It was life. She sighed._  
_

"Solence, we'll be late, hurry up." Jonah knocked gently on the door, as she stood up from where she sat.

_It was, _is_, life. Sad, regrettable, cruel, unforgiving, unfathomable,_ _demeaning. _She snarled in her mind bitterly. And she was to choose it, today.

* * *

**C/N: I am a messy writer. X3**

**Good luck understanding it, ****even** I don't get what I wrote. Nah, just ask if you don't get it. Hope you like it. X3  


**_"I'm not mad. My reality is just different from yours." _  
**


	5. Choice

Solence woke up a bit on the clammy side. Her family was more hectic than usual, considering that Thomas was there, it made it worse for the girl. And the dream she had the night before, it was, _distasteful_, for one.

Going back to reality, Solence involuntarily flinched as the hyper Amity girl behind her jumped up and down in the rather cramped space the sixteen-year-olds were to stay in whilst waiting for their turn to go up the stage and choose.

"Good morning everyone." Anthony spoke through a microphone. "As you all know, we will be losing children in some homes," He started, looking at the crowd of parents and families. "But will be gaining new members of the community." He finished, smiling ruefully. "To our initiates," He turned to the line of sixteen-year-olds, somewhat staring pointedly at his adoptive daughter. "I speak in the memory of the past; do what you feel in your heart to be right." He smiled once again to the group.

_Is everyone speaking in proverbs?_ Solence inwardly sighed as she suddenly recalled all the things her family said the other day.

The lined moved slowly forward with each sixteen-year-old the went up the stage. The Choosing Ceremony hadn't been any different from the past; each initiate had to pour their blood over the symbols of the factions.

"Jonah Illumience." Another Abnegation leader called Solence's brother, who stood in front of her in the line.

He let out a shaky breath, glance over his shoulder to look at his sister once, then marched slowly up the stage. He stood in front of the symbols, facing the crowd. Jonah looked up to his family briefly, giving a small rather secretive smile, before sliding the blade across his palm, making him wince slightly, and letting the blood drop into the glass bowl of water.

Gasps were heard from the Abnegation part of the crowd, mumbling from the other factions. Jonah Illumience had been the first Abnegation transferee. An Abnegation transferee to Erudite. There was no bad blood between the two faction anymore, it died out the day the new city was founded, but tension ran deep between the two.

Jonah made his way to the area of the Erudite initiates, he held his head high, metaphorically speaking, but kept his gave low, as it was the Abnegation thing to do. Jonah sat in an empty seat nearest to the wall. He stood out like a rock amongst sapphires. Solence stood dumbfounded where she stood. Her hidden eyes grew wide with shock and with a sudden pain. She glanced over to where her family sat, and saw the shocked faces of her adoptive mother and father. They seem to have any hint of betrayal in their eyes, but had clear pain written over their kind faces.

Thomas, though, looked anything but sad. His eyes looked smugly at his brother, though his useless glasses hid them quite well. He knit his brows together, trying to look like he was frowning, but held a clenched fist to his face, covering his lips to hide his smirk. Solence was disgusted at him. _He knew all along. _She thought, glaring hard at him, though it was nearly impossible to tell from where she stood, and how her eyes were hidden.

"S-Solence Illumience." The Abnegation man stuttered out, trying to recover from the shock of Jonah leaving the Abnegation. The Abnegation, over the years, never had one transfer. For nearly 15 years, no Abnegation member transferred out, the faction just kept getting larger. Jonah was the first in years to transfer out.

"_What are you waiting for?_" The Amity girl behind Solence whispered. "_Go on._" She gave the brunette a small assuring push, giving her the initiative to move her legs. Solence glanced over her shoulder to thank the girl.

Solence walked toward the Abnegation leader, whom she finally recognized as Henry Lewill, the Illumience family's neighbor and a kindly man. He nodded to her once, handing to her the knife. _Good luck_, his eyes seemed to whisper to her.

Solence stared at the glass bowls in front of her, then looked at the knife in her left hand. _What do I..._ She was torn, she had no idea what to choose. Solence looked up to her family, though they were still trying to recover from the shock with Jonah, they managed to smiled at their daughter. _"Whatever your heart wants."_ Familiar voices rang in her ears. She looked at the knife in her hand again, _My heart wants,_ she thought, looking back up again at her parents. Cana's eyes were glistening with tears, but had a morose but warm smile on her face.

Solence took a deep breath, slid the blade over her right hand, and heard the sizzle of her blood meet with the heat of the coal.

Whatever murmuring that was still on over the controversy of an Abnegation transferring to Erudite, or the controversy of an Abnegation member transferring out after 15 years, died out. It was deafeningly silent. The attention and eyes of all that were present were trained on the rather well-known, mute Abnegation girl as she humbly made her way to the Dauntless area. She kept her head low, her hand clasped in her front as she walked, knowing that if she glanced up, she'd only meet the eyes of curiosity or accusation or betrayal.

_Did I make the right choice?_

"_Do what you feel in your heart to be right – for you'll be criticized anyway._" The deep voice of her father finished Anthony's quote earlier. She cracked a tiny smile as she recalled that time.

* * *

The Choosing Ceremony had just ended, and the Dauntless initiates were jogging up a flight of stairs, making their way up the building's roof. _This is exhausting._ Solence thought as she panted, trying to keep up with the mass of black. She and some other transferees were behind the mass of Dauntless initiates. "Do they do this everyday?" She heard girl gasp out from behind her.

"Only if... they miss the... the train." A boy replied, trying to catch his breath. Solence stifled a chuckle as she heard the other girl groan exaggeratedly.

Solence tried to concentrate on the Dauntless group ahead of them, but seemed to have a hard time doing so, as her mind seems to be playing tricks with her.

_"Come now... you can do it!"_

_"That's it, sweetheart! Just a bit more!"  
_

She saw the blurred silhouette of her parents. They were right in front of her, crouching slightly with their arms extended toward her. _I understand that I have problems,_ She panted._ But honestly, this is_ _too much._ She cried out silently, tears prickling her eyes, blurring out slightly her line of vision.

Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself to run faster. Solence was a meter behind the group, when she noticed that the group further ahead began jumping on a moving train. _Oh, grief._ She let out an exhausted, exasperated breath.

Solence neared the movie train, readying herself to jump and grab whatever she could. She was panting hard as she extended a hand to grab something.

_"Keep your feet considerably apart, not too much. Right, now bend your knees when you jump. Good, but bend lower. Better!"_

Solence recalled a memory of her past. _So it was worth it. _She laughed at herself, finally putting two and two together.

_"If you're gonna jump on something while you or you 'destination' are moving, stop moving for a second, place all your weight on her feet, rather your heels, turn your body toward to where you'll jump. Then jump with all your strength!"_

Solence let out a little grunt as she jumped up, grabbing on to the side of the door. She grunted softly as she tried to pull herself up and into the moving train. _"That's my girl!"_ She heard her father yell proudly, laughing heartily. She smiled as she lifted her leg to step on the train's stepping platform to give her leverage to pull herself up.

She grunted once more, as she pulled herself inside the train. Gripping the train's floor with one hand and the other on the train's door side, someone pulled her hand inside the train.

A dull thud came from the train's floor as she fell on it. Shaking her head, Solence pushed her body up to see and thank whoever helped her, to see a pair of familiar blue eyes. _The guy from the train, the other day._ She thought as she stood up, dusting herself. She was about to bow in thanks, when the tall boy patted her head, grinning widely. "I guess we're even now." He said, waving goodbye to her, as he turned to join his friends.

_Even?_ Solence wondered, tilting her head to the side slightly as she watched the boy's back. _I thought I flipped him over and hurt him. How are we even?_ She shook her head to drive the thought away, turning to the door as she heard someone gasp out audibly.

Looking out the door, she noticed the Amity girl that was behind her in the Choosing ceremony was panting hard, her face was red from exhaustion. Holding on a chair's metal rail for support, Solence extended her hand to the running and panting girl. Noticing the extended hand, the girl ran faster, extending her own hand to grab on the extended one.

Solence leaned out further to help the girl. A small smile came to the Amity's face as she grabbed hold of Solence's hand, jumping off the ground, letting Solence help her inside.

The two fell on the floor, the Amity girl lay flat on her front while Solence pushed herself up to look outside once more, seeing a Candor boy running as well. Solence, once again, extended her arm to help the boy, who ran faster, trying to reach the train and Solence.

The boy was able to grab hold of Solence's hand, she tried to pull him in, but unfortunately, the boy tripped over a rock as he saw going to jump. The Candor nearly pulled Solence out of the train, but someone was able to steady the girl as she watched the doors close on the Candor boy, his face fallen.

* * *

Solence frowned at the Candor boy she didn't manage to held, he buried his face into his hands when he saw the doors had closed and the girl who tried to help him, stared back at him. Sympathy and guilt filled Solence chest. _Why-_ She thought, hanging her head low.

"Cheer up, at least you tried." A girlish voice came from behind her. Turning around, Solence noticed it was the Amity girl she helped. "Thanks, by the way." The girl smiled, helping the other girl up. Nodding, Solence stood up straight, but took a step back when her gaze met very serious, expectant crystal blue eyes. Dropping her serious gaze, the Amity girl broke out in a warm, bubbly smile. "My name's Regine, by the way." She extended a hand to the the confused Abnegation.

Looking at the outstretch hand then back to the smiling Amity girl's face, Solence looked around, as if trying to ask what to do, then bowed politely. She looked back up to see the Amity girl laughing, a hand hovering in front of her mouth. "Oh right, sorry." She giggled out. Nodding cautiously, Solence tilted her head to look at the bubbly Amity in front of her.

The girl had pretty crystal blue eyes, long black hair that reached the small of her back, she stood about the same height as Solence, though she was about an inch smaller when the two were close together. Regine had natural glowing tanned skin, and wore a yellow tank top under red jumper shorts. _She's pretty._ Solence thought, looking at the girl.

"You're... Solence, right?" Regine asked, looking right into Solence eyes, though they were hidden by her long fringe. Solence tilted her head slightly, but nodded. Regine smiled at Solence, and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of excited yells.

"This is our stop, newbies!" A Dauntless girl with dreadlocks yelled out, grinning wide before jumping off, letting out a loud "whoo!".

"Wha- seriously?!" A Candor boy cried out hysterically.

"Well, I think they are serious." Regine answered, looking at the group of black and bits of other colors, landing on a building's roof.

The Candor shook his head vehemently. "We'll get killed!" He stated firmly.

Regine stared at him softly. "Would you rather end up in Autarkic?" She calmly said. Solence glanced over at the two. Ending up in Autarkic was a terrible fate, one as bad as the Factionless, if you're sentenced into it.

"Than be dead? Yes." The boy retorted firmly. Regine shook her head at the boy. "We'll jump together," She compromised, only to be responded with a firm denying shake of the head. She let out a sigh and faced Solence. "Let's go?" She asked, looking slightly down. Solence nodded and headed toward the open train door.

Regine stood beside Solence and gripped onto her wrist, making Solence wince slightly. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind. I'm a bit nervous." Regine smiled nervously. Solence nodded curtly and looked back to the building that seemed to have less landing space. She quietly glanced back over her shoulder at the Candor boy, who looked torn.

Letting out a sigh, she quickly and discreetly grabbed the sleeve of the boy's long-sleeved polo, pulled him closer to the two girls and jumped.

* * *

Solence felt her loose slacks slap her legs and the loose coat slap against her arms and calfs as she fell. At her sides, Regine and the Candor boy were yelling at the top of their lungs, Solence felt something slipping from her head, but ignored it_. _Solence readied herself for the landing, but her companions didn't seem to notice that they were closing in on the ground. She sighed at the two before tapping their shoulder to notify them of the ground, only making them panic and flail their arms. _I tried._ She sighed.

Solence bent her knees, readying for the impact, trying to flatten her feet in how she wanted it, as to not break them while landing.

The three dropped to the ground, Regine falling forward, the boy falling backward, his bottom making contact with the hard ground, and Solence landed firmly on her feet, though stumbled slightly out of balance.

Regine, pale-faced, helped the Candor boy who had spirals in his emerald green eyes. "You," He, slightly tipsy, pointed to the Abnegation who was dusting the bottom of her coat. "You almost killed me- us!" He yelled, his cheeks a hint of red, though he looked pale. Solence stood right in front of him, she was 5 inches shorter, and gave a small sly smile and pat the top of his head, making sure only to touch his tousled blonde hair. He looked bewildered at the girl, then turned to the, now giggling, Amity. "She said, 'but you are alive.'." Regine supplied, translating Solence's enigmatic expressions into words.

He looked back to the grey girl, mouth slightly hanging open. He shook his head and started walking toward the group ahead of them. "Yeah, thanks." He mumbled to the two. Smiling, Regine followed in suit.

Solence walked behind the two, who were now chatting civilly, when a group of four seemed to fall from the train, near the edge, each person significantly moving an inch closer to the edge.

Solence immediately bolted to where the group was, when the last person to land, touched the edge of the building. _For a bunch of Erudite, they seem to be rather imprudent._ She thought as she grabbed the hand of the Erudite that fell off the edge.

"Hey!" One of the boys from behind yelled as Solence struggled with the other's weight. She felt her body slide on the rocky ground, as she kept a hand on the leveled ground that the other boy landed on. _Grief, he's heavy._ She exclaimed in her mind as the boy looked up at her with bewildered deep amethyst eyes, gripping his other hand on hers, making her slide forward, making her slide forward and grab his hand firmly.

"Grab the Stiff!" Another voice yelled from behind Solence as half her chest was going over the edge. She flinched as two pairs of arms grabbed her waist and right leg, and one grabbed her extended arm.

"Paris! Grab on!" Another boy called, extending his own arm to the dangling male Solence had a problem lifting up. Confusion registered through the boy's face as he looked to his companion and to the girl. _Grab his hand or at least try to pull yourself up!_ She wanted to yell at the boy as she grit her teeth in concentration and desperation.

Finally, the Erudite boy grabbed his companion's hand and began to pull himself up. Solence grunted softly as she pulled up the boy who was at least twice her weight.

"Solence?" Regine worriedly called out in alarm, running over to the group and began helping to pull up the dangling Erudite.

The Erudite that fell stood on all fours, panting from what just happened, Solence panting from exhaustion of having to hold up someone so heavy, and the rest, they were catching their breaths from the adrenaline.

"You okay?" Regine asked the same time as another Erudite boy, though he to the Erudite that was saved. Solence nodded warily as their Candor friend helped her up.

"Stiff," Someone from behind the girl called. "Was it really necessary that you meddled in our affairs?" A boy with spiky blonde hair that was clipped on the right side and cerulean blue eyes behind brown rimmed glasses frowned, walking up to the girl. "She helped your friend," The Candor answered back, stepping to the side of Solence. "The least you could do is be grateful." Regine finished, placing a hand lightly on Solence's shoulder.

"We could've managed." The Erudite that the group helped, came up to them and frowned at the group and particularly at the Abnegation. Solence frowned discreetly at the boy. It was understandable that they weren't grateful, the Abnegation were used to having people not be grateful most of the time, but this case was entirely different. The boy was frowning rather rudely at the girl who practically saved his life. "At least don't look at her like that." Regine stood by her right.

The blonde Erudite scoffed at the girls before rudely pushing past them. "Charming." Their other friend mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

"I apologize about them," Another Erudite came up to the trio, smile apologetically, pushing up his glasses. "They're somewhat always like that." He chuckled lightly. "I'm Ivan, by the way." He looked at the group, extending a hand. Regine jumped forward and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Ivan. I'm Regine." She smiled back to Ivan. "This is Solence, and... we don't know his name yet." Regine giggled in good nature.

"I'm Red." The Candor said, shaking Ivan's hand. Solence merely nodded her head in acknowledgement as she scrutinized the new faces.

Red was a tall, lean boy with light caramel brown hair and emerald green eyes, he was a handsome boy, Solence admitted. Ivan was a polite guy with brown hair and hazelnut eyes, he was the same built as Red, though he was at least an inch shorter. Ivan was a rather eye-catching, but not as good-looking as Red.

"I should go follow those guys, it was nice meeting you, and sorry about them again." He pushed his glasses up again as he moved past his other companions. "And thanks for helping out Paris, Solence." He added, nodding in thanks to the girl before running off to follow his friends.

"So that guy you helped was Paris." Red stated, standing beside Solence, his arms placed across his chest, a rather bored expression on his face.

"You should've dropped him." He added, walking ahead. "That wasn't very nice." Regine chastised, catching up to him. "I'm Candor, what can you do?" Red shrugged, grinning down to the pouting Amity girl.

Solence let out a low chuckle before following the two. _At least I've made friends._

* * *

The three stayed the back of the group. The group in front were murmuring, when a middle-aged Dauntless man who had a lip ring and leather choker with pointed stud on yelled out to get the kids' attention.

"Hey!" He boomed in a deep voice. Clearing his throat, he stood straighter. "Glad you were able to make it through the first parts of initiation, kids." He smirked at the crowd, some smirking back. "I'm Harvey, I'll be partially part of the instructors who'll be nitpicking through you lot, to see who'll be best suited for Dauntless," He grinned wide at the group, causing murmurs. "And who'll be suited for Autarkic." He finished, smirking wide, as everyone quieted.

Harvey scanned the group of Dauntless initiates. "I see we've got a lot of transferees this year." He smiled, seemingly to keep his eyes on a grey speck longer. "Let me warn you, transferees, the Dauntless' virtue is bravery and strength, if you don't have the guts to get your hands dirty, get a little blood on 'em and maybe some black eyes and bruises, best you turn around and leave." He said in a firm voice, staring pointedly at the furthest back part.

Solence visibly frowned at the man, causing him to grin widely.

"Well, let get on with it, shall we?" He asked, hearing a few yelps and shouts of excitement from the crowd.

"The next thing you'll all have to do is," He gestured a hand to the space in front of the group, "Jump." causing everyone to go silent once more.

"There?" Another Candor boy asked, pointing to the black void beyond the metal rail in front. "Yep." Harvey answered, grinning.

"I thought initiation is about getting new members, not killing every single initiate!" A Dauntless girl with a few others yelled out in protest. "It is. It's also about seeing who's worthy of getting in." Harvey retorted with a chuckle.

"Well?" He taunted the group loudly, looking at them expectantly. Everyone averted their gaze, not looking at the burly man in front, murmuring in low voices.

"This is crazy." Red frowned, looking around. Regine nodded silently, looking uncomfortable whenever an accidental gaze fell on her. Solence remained quiet behind the two. _Yes, it is crazy._ Solence frowned, keeping her gaze on the void in front. "I don't think anyone will jump." Regine said quietly as Red nodded in agreement.

Solence silently agreed with Regine, when her gaze fell on the smirking Dauntless man in front, her eyes meeting his taunting gaze. Her face contorted into one of anger. _It absolutely is crazy, and I do also agree that no one would jump,_ She thought as she unbuttoned the top her coat, leaving the area of her hips buttoned, shrugging it off and securing the free parts to her hips with her blue scarf she tied around her waist every morning.

_But I'll be damned before I let someone look at me like that!_ She angrily spat, walking forward.

"Solence?" Regine asked as the aforementioned girl walked briskly from the pair. "Solence, where-" Red was cut off as someone blocked his sight of the fuming girl.

Solence started in a calm, steady pace, then began walking briskly, then started to jog as she got a quarter away from the border of the 'test'. She began full-out running toward the area, causing a few to look at the girl with confused or dirty looks.

Solence was gaining speed as she neared the edge of the building, something slipping from her head once again, though she ignored it once more. _I'll be damned before I let _anybody _look at me like that._ She thought again as she placed a hand on the rail, knowing all eyes were on her, she glanced at the Dauntless man as she leaped over the rail. He had mock surprise written all over his face, but that taunting, smugness in his eyes.

Solence smirked at the burly man, as she leaped , diagonally, over the rail, the strong wind hitting her face, as something finally flew from behind her, like a pair of wings. Glancing back to the awed group, she smirked. A glint of white caught her eye and she glanced at the ground by the rail and smirked more. _I'll be free of _you_ now._ She thought, looking one last time at her brown hair as she dropped down, her long, snow-white hair flowing behind her.

* * *

**C/N: The quote is by Eleanor Roosevelt. Hope you understand/like it! And thanks for sticking by me and my story for so long! ^^**

**_"I'm not mad. My reality is just different from yours."_  
**


	6. Name

**C/N: I've got a surprise to you. X3  
**

**Well, it's not a very good surprise, but meh. And pardon my French in some parts. I'm not very fond of cursing; it's for the story. I only do so, though, when conversing with my brothers and my best friend. XD**

**Read on, mates! ^w^  
**

* * *

_This is great,_ Solence thought as the wind caressed her face and arms. _I feel free._ She smiled as she closed her eyes, forgetting for a second she was falling to absolutely nothing. _At least I die as myself._ She chuckled at the thought, as she closed her clear but shadowed eyes once more.

Solence fell, until she landed on something that felt thin, but strong. _A net?_ She cracked a slit through her eye, seeing complete darkness. She opened them to let her eyes adjust to it. She grazed her fingers on where she landed, feeling only small holes. Looking down, once her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw a large gauze net supporting her weight. _So they weren't trying to kill us._ She thought with a snicker, that came out as soft chuckle, then began a soft, sweet laughter, that sounded louder than it was, because of the echo and the silence from above.

Solence looked up, listening to her own laughter. _Who knew I could sound like that?_ She asked herself, slowly standing up. Muddled murmurs were heard from above.

"Huh, a Stiff." A woman's voice came loudly from Solence's area. She looked around, startled at the sudden voice. "A Stiff transferee _and_ Dauntless initiate, color me pink." Another woman's voice scoffed. Solence furrowed her brows, trying to pinpoint the location of the voices. _Annoying._ She thought.

Solence inched closer to the wall on her right, incoherent whispers filled the area, and felt something warm touch her arm. She jerked away, out of instinct, only to be grabbed by the elbow more firmly. On instinct, once again, she tried to pull away her arm from the firm grip, but it did not budge. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed hold of the hand's wrist, positioned herself in place, and threw the weight over her thin shoulder.

Silence encased the area, her panting only heard. Then suddenly, a deep, loud laughter enveloped the area; strings of snickers and chuckles following it. The person she threw over her shoulder stood up, grunting as they tried to balance themselves on the flimsy but strong net. Solence backed away instinctively, causing the man, whose silhouette gave him away, to laugh more heartily and loudly.

"OI!" He yelled, cupping one hand to his mouth, facing the sky. "Ya bunch of wussies! Get yer asses down here! A Stiff can do it, why can't you?!" He yelled loudly, causing the silent girl to flinch and back away more. The sky was silent for a moments, making the man frown, but grinned when her heard screams of excitement and fear grow.

"Hey, Jen!" The man yelled at the wall behind Solence. "What are you doing and making our first jumper wait here on the net?! This tiny thing might get squished by the other initiates!" He grinned at the wall, glancing at the girl in front of him.

"Yea, yea, yea." A bored sounding voice came from behind Solence. "Yo, Stiff," She turned to see the silhouette of a woman extend her hand to grab hew own. "What's your name?" She asked, as she pulled the girl inside. Solence looked around, noticing the darkness that her eyes did not adjust to.

"Well? Spit it out, Stiff." She asked impatiently, making the girl snap her head to her, narrowing her eyes. _What is with everyone and calling me Stiff?_

Solence coughed and jolted forward, as someone slapped her on the back. Hard.

"Get on with it, little girl. Else she'll just keep calling you 'Stiff'." The man she'd flip over grinned down at her. "What's your name?" He asked, almost kindly.

She looked to her feet. _Name..._ She thought, memories flooding her mind. "Well?" The woman impatiently tapped her foot.

Looking up, meeting the woman's lazy but piercing gaze, "Julia." she said in a soft, calm, clear voice.

"Julia Midnight." Her voice echoing through the dark halls, allowing her to hear her own nightingale voice. The woman smirked humorously at the girl, and turned to the dark hall.

"First jumper! Julia Midnight!" She yelled, as light permeated the cubicled hall, showing silhouettes of people.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Julia." The man behind her slapped a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch. She gazed up to him, a small frown on her face, to see his grinning face, and broke out to a lopsided smile.

* * *

"Alright." A man stood in front of the crowd of initiates. He was a muscular, lean man with wavy brown hair and moss-green eyes. "Everyone here is are the initiates that survived the first part of the initiation." He looked at the crowd, scrutinizing the faces of each sixteen-year-old. He seemed unfazed that an Abnegation member was in the crowd, to Solence's content.

The bored looking woman from earlier went beside the man and handed him a piece of paper. He looked at it, reading whatever was written in it, and glared at the group. "Alright," He said once again in an authoritative voice. "We've got, 36 initiates this year; 8 transferees, 28 Dauntless-born" He said, looking back at the paper as the Dauntless-born initiates looked at the transferees, taking note that there were only two girl, and both were the only ones of their faction.

"You've got plenty of time to stare at the new girls some other time." The woman smirked at the crowd, making some boys blush, punch each other and everyone quiet down.

"We had," the man raised a brow and let out a low whistle "54 initiates from the very start." He boomed, smirking at the speechless crowd. "Had, 14 transferees from the start, 40 Dauntless-born." He read, a smirk still playing on his lips.

"Poor guys," Regine quietly mumbled along with the rest of the crowd.

"Now, those guys won't want you pitying them, so suck it up!" The woman yelled at the mumbling crowd. "The two of us are the instructors. The ones who'll have to nitpick you." The woman said, crossing her arms. "I'm Jen." She said.

She was a pale, thin, but tall woman, at around 25. She had a red and orange mohawk, with three studded earrings in the right ear, and a silver dangling earring of a snake eating itself on her right. She was slender, and rather pretty, but she hid it with her thick make-up.

"And I'm Sven." The man stood straight, authority emanating from him. "I'm in charge of the transferees." He added, then pointed at Jen with his thumb. "And she's stuck with the Dauntless-borns."

"So start separating you monkeys!" Jen smirked, gesturing to the opposite of the side of the platform they were on.

The group silently segregated themselves, the Dauntless-born on the left side, the transferees on the right. "_Where did the long-haired transferee girl come from?_" A boy whispered rather loudly from the back. "_Idiot, she's the Stiff. You know, the first jumper?_" Another answered his question. "_What she that pretty before?_" Came a third voice._ I'm mute, not deaf._ Solence sighed, closing her eyes and hiding them with her hair.

"_Does it matter?_" The second voice that spoke replied, a smirk clear in his voice. "Oi! You three at the back!" Jen yelled. "Stop your lollygagging gossiping, and march your asses up!" She yelled sternly, jabbing her finger over her shoulder, gesturing to the stairs. The three scrambled to follow the group that left them behind. Solence shot Jen a grateful glance, which she caught with a smirk and nod before following her group of initiates.

"Seems Jen has a favorite." Sven mumbled under his breath. Julia stared at him pointedly, as he merely raised a brow and smirked.

"Right, listen up kids." Sven boomed again. "I'll be stuck with you for a month, at least, and you'll be stuck with me." He started, looking over the transferee initiates.

"I've got rules, to make our 'time together'," He stresses the air quotes. "Bearable." He finished. "First off, I'm no fan of favoritism. So no sucking up. I hate ass-kissers." He spat, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"_Who'd suck up to him?_" The blonde Erudite from earlier mumbled to no one in particular. Sven, though, seemed to hear him. Looking at him pointedly, Sven pointed a finger at the blonde Erudite. "Second is being a smart-ass." He said darkly, making the Erudite lean back, away from the Dauntless instructor.

"No one in Dauntless likes a smart-ass Erudite or Candor." He said, looking at all the boys present. "Unless, though, you got us in a good mood, or if they're the humorous ones, then they _might_ tolerate you. Otherwise," He smirked evilly, making the Erudite boys gulped uncomfortably, while Red looked uneasy.

"And I'm not your mommies, got it?" He said in a serious tone. "I won't baby any one of you. So I don't expect _any_ of you coming to me, _crying_ about something." He said, his eyes lingering on the frail-looking ones.

"You girls," He turned to the only girls in present. He looked at both, up and down, making them both uneasy; Regine fiddled with her hands behind her back, shifting her weight to the other foot, and Solence turned her head away. "You two, best stick together. Or with one of your transfer buddies over here." He said, gesturing to the boys to his right with her head, as the blonde Erudite scoffed.

"Why?" Regine asked, tilting her head to one side.

Sven snapped his gaze back to the girls, and scratched his head awkwardly. "Because it's... dangerous... for you two to walk around." He said, annoyance in his tone. "How is it dangerous?" Regine asked again, seriously curious. "Because it just is." He spat out.

Regine flinched, taking a step back. "Sorry." She mumbled, some Erudite boys smirking and snickering at her.

Solence looked sympathetically at the girl, and cautiously place a hand on her shoulder, tilting her head so, to ask if she was alright. Regine smiled brightly but weakly at her friend, nodding once. Julia snapped her gaze back to their instructor. _Was it necessary to snap at her like that?_ Her eyes accused him. Sven let out a breath and shifted his weight uneasily. Sven let out a loud "tsk" and mumbled something. He looked at Regine apologetically with a nod.

Satisfied, Regine returned to her cheery self, and Solence gave a small smile. _Though I'm quite curious myself, why we can't go around alone._ She thought.

"How high is the drop-out rate of the transferees?" Ivan asked, curious.

"A lot higher than the Dauntless-born, that's for sure." Sven answered patiently.

"How about the drop-out rate for girls to boys transferees?" Another blonde Erudite beside Ivan asked, a small smirk playing on his lips

"Tsk, three to one." Sven answered again, growing annoyed but stayed calm.

"How about drop-out rates due to emotional or psychological sufferings?" The blonde Erudite asked with a smirk. Red shook his head in disapproval at them as Ivan frowned in disapproval.

"We're not in Erudite, stop with the questions!" Sven yelled, trying to control his temper. "Christ, just follow me and I'll tour you all around the Dauntless compound." He sighed, placing a hand on his forehead, shaking his head.

"Why were they asking those questions?" Regine asked Red as he joined the two girls at the back. He hesitated, looking at the Abnegation girl, who merely shrugged.

"They're Erudite, being pissingly curious is their virtue." Red replied as they walked faster to catch up with the other five, leaving Solence behind by a few feet only. _I don't feel that's the right answer though,_ She thought, placing her hands in her coat pockets. _Though I suppose that's the _appropriate _answer._ She finished, walking faster to catch up with the group.

* * *

"This is the Dauntless' chasm. Recreated from the past's Dauntless chasm." Sven gestured to a wall with water cascading down it at a strong pressure. "What's it for?" Ivan asked, looking up and down at it in awe.

"It's the fine line between bravery and stupidity." Sven answered with a smirk. The group looked back at their instructor, curious and surprised looks on their faces. "I think that speaks enough for itself." He said with a curt nod, gesturing the group to follow.

The Dauntless compound was huge. You'd have to have good stamina and a strong pair of legs, arms, lungs and a strong heart; there were many flights of stairs to get to the building's different floors. The stairs themselves were continuous, they didn't have a separate platform to get off from, one would have to jump if they were in a particular floor, and they had not railings, if you trip or slide, you'd either suffer from the fall back, or suffer the fate of falling _off_ the stairs. They were particularly close to the chasm, it was to the right, going up and left, going down. Simply reaching out, you'd feel the water beat harshly on your skin, if you fall off the stairs, fate was sealed. Once more, the stairs were rather dangerously narrow, only two - thin - people could walk side-by-side, but only if they walked very slowly and excruciatingly cautious.

The compound's top floor, called the Hub, bustled with life. This was where the stores were, so it would be expected that it's lively.

"This is the Hub, kids." Sven gestured to the entire floor. The Hub's walls were crashing down with water, though not a drop hit the floor. The water was heavy and definitely strong, but apparently all went to the chasm. But the walls were also a line between bravery and stupidity. If someone touched the water, they'll be pulled down by its immense pressure.

A few whistles were heard somewhere close by, Red scowled at the direction. Sven clicked his tongue in distaste, walking to the left of the Hub's center plaza. "I'll be showing you your dorms." He stated succinctly.

Sven lead the group down the hall quietly as almost all the transferees looked around the place, curiosity and interest written over their faces, especially the former Erudites.

"Here," He stopped at the side of the entrance of a room. The blonde Erudite entered first, followed by everyone else, but Sven. The room was large, there were 10 beds, and 2 bathrooms.

"Wait, they're sleeping with us?" Red asked Sven, his brows furrowed.

"Problem?" Sven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What ever happened to segregation?" Paris asked, annoyance hinted in his tone.

"Never've been in Dauntless." He answered calmly.

"How the hell do you expect us to sleep with them in the same room?" The blonde Erudite spat.

"Simple. Lay down on the mattress, then fucking go to sleep." Sven snapped back.

"One of them is a Stiff," Paris claimed.

"I can see that, Sherlock." Sven rolled his eyes at the boy. "What's your point?"

"One of them is, may or may not be, a conservative Amity girl," Ivan piped up, looking quite nervous. "And the other is girl from Abnegation." Red finished, not wanting the other guys being rude to the person who helped him change his life.

Sven scratched his head in annoyance. "Just live with it! You'll be together for a month at least, then you'd get on with your lives." He answered back, a scowl on his face.

"A month _at least_." The blonde stressed, frowning. "That means that the time period might have the possibility of grow longer!" He stated firmly.

Sven messed his hair in annoyance. _It isn't even training time yet, and they're _already _on my nerves._ He thought, gritting his teeth. Every boy was now basically saying their complaints about the living quarters, while the two girls where at the near end, fixing something up.

"Those guys sure are antsy," Regine commented shooting a glance at the guys, the back to Solence to see her response, which was a sigh with a frown and vehement nodding. Regine smiled at the silent girl. "They act as if we've got some sort of disease." She scrunched her nose. "Do you think they think we have cooties?" Regine looked expectantly at the other, shock in her eyes. Solence looked at Regine, an odd expression on her face, then chuckled, placing her right palm on the half of the face.

Regine eyes widened. _I made her laugh?_ She smiled wide at the girl. "You should smile more, Solence." She simply commented, gaining another odd look at her. "You look prettier." She shrugged, chuckling softly. Solence was taken aback by the sudden compliment; Abnegation members don't normally complement each other, and she never had her fair share of complements to give and receive either. Solence just made a face, which happened to be her pout, and blushed a deep red.

"Oh right," Regine slapped her forehead with her palm. "Sorry, sorry, I keep forgetting stuff like that. Sorry, Solence." She smiled apologetically at Solence, who gave a half-smile then resumed with what they were trying to do.

"I suppose this will do?" Regine stated, though it came out more of a question, checking their work. "What do you think Solence?" She turned to her companion who was also looking at the whites in front of them. Julia nodded as Regine turned to the group of guys that looked like they were, literally, ready to kill.

"Excuse me," Regine called loudly, though the group didn't notice. "Excuse me," She repeated louder, but was ignored again. Solence sighed at the boys. She held her smallest fingers up and placed them on her lips, which were covering her teeth, and gave a piercing, loud whistle. This time round, the boys silenced and turned to the girls.

"If it helps," Regine started, her usual smile on her face. "Solence and I made a sort of barricade." She brought her arm up, gesturing to the curtain of white sheets the two found once they understood what the boys were arguing about.

The group stared open-mouthed at the curtain, Sven included. "There are two extra beds here too," Regine added giggling.

"Then I take it that you two are fine with sleeping in the same room as these?" Sven asked, crossing his arms over his chest, raising a brow to the five teens in front of him. The two looked at each other, Regine frowning slightly, Solence looked uneasy. "Well," Regine started, looking at the ground while she fiddled with the hem of her shirt, Solence looked at another direction, her gaze in the ground.

"We don't really think we have much of a choice, I guess." Regine finished slowly, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"They're fine with it." Sven stated, gesturing to the girls with his arm, smirking and frowning, at the same time, at the boys. _Technically._ He added in his mind.  
Paris snorted as everyone else mumbled something to themselves. "Good." The instructor smirked, making a note to try to be nice to these girls.

"Oh yeah," Sven said, catching everyone's attention. "What are your name?" He asked.

The blonde Erudite stifled a snort. "Conrad." He replied, brushing dirt from his bed sheets. Conrad was a lean boy, about the same height as Red, with pale skin and had spiky blonde hair, though two clips fastened some hair to his right. He had sharp seafoam green eyes behind his brown rimmed glasses. Considerably, Conrad was good-looking.

"Marius," The other blonde Erudite answered from his spot. He had tousled dirty blonde hair and rather cold grey eyes behind midnight blue rimmed glasses.  
Marius was rather like Conrad, as if he was his brother, though he was tanned.

"Paris," The other answered. Paris had shaggy raven hair and deep, bright, amethyst eyes. He had pale skin, making his eyes stand out more, and he was tall and looked thin. Of the three Erudite that first introduced themselves, Paris was the most striking of them, with his very sharp, bright eyes.

Ivan introduced himself, pushing up his glasses. Red did the same, though he didn't look at the man.

"I'm Regine." The girl in yellow and red smiled bubbly at the man as he turned to the other girl in grey, raising a brow expectantly. Solence merely stared placidly at the Dauntless man. They were like that for a minute, then Sven broke the gaze with a lopsided grin. "Fine, I get it." He said to the girl. "Besides," He turned, walking slowly out the door, waving a hand backward at them. "Practically all Dauntless members know your name, S_tiff._" He smirk over his shoulder, "Oh, you've got a couple of hours before dinner, go ahead and look around. But don't start anything yet, kids." he said before leaving the eight.

* * *

"What did he mean by 'practically all Dauntless members know your name,'?" Red asked, walking over to the two girls, his brows knit together, as were his arms.

"She's a Stiff," Conrad stated. "Isn't that enough of a reason to know why?" He questioned looking bored at the three. Regine looked at him, her brows knitted together slightly, her stare somewhat between a glare and a questioning gaze. "Solence's the first jumper. Or so I've heard." Regine answered, turning back to Red. He turned his head, awe in his eyes, to the girl, who merely shrugged.

"Why don't we go look around?" Regine suggested cheerily, looking at her two friends, noticing that the other four were talking to each other on their opposite. Red shrugged and grinned down at the two girls. "Why not?" He answered, turning to the zoned-out Abnegation girl.

"Solence? You alright?" Regine asked worriedly, shaking Julia's shoulder gently. She blinked at turned to her friends, tilting her head to one side a bit, asking what happened. "Are you alright, Solence?" Regine asked once again, receiving a nod as an answer. "How about we go out later, Regine?" Red suggested, crossing his arms over his chest, looking around the room.

"Hm? Why?"

"Solence's tired." He gestured to the girl.

"Oh, I didn't notice," She answered softly, placing a hand on Solence's shoulder. "Why don't you take a nap first?" She smiled cheerily at the girl. Solence looked at the two, at Red, then Regine, then back. "It's obvious that you're tired, since Red mentioned it." She explained. "How did you know she was tired?" She turned to the brunette boy, who shrugged. "In Candor, they taught us to read body language." He answered nonchalantly. Regine nodded, then turned back to Solence. "We'll go later, when you're feeling more chipper." She grinned.

Solence sighed. _It's not like I'd refuse. I'm a bit worn out from something._ She thought, frowning at her absence of reason for her lack of wariness. She nodded and stood up, walking over to the curtained beds.

She stopped, right in front of the slit of the sheets, the girls' makeshift door, noticing a paper on the ground. "Something wrong, Solence?" Red asked. Brushing his question off momentarily, she bent and picked up the paper, nodding to Red. She looked around the place for something. "Solence?" Regine piped, noticing their friend's distraught.

Solence went over to the Erudite's side of the room and picked something up. A pencil.

She scribbled something on the paper, then walked to Red and Regine, "Solence?" they said together as she handed them the paper. In neat, willowy handwriting said: _Please, call me Julia._

"Julia?" Red repeated, raising a brow at the girl who nodded once. Regine looked at the paper longer, tilting her head so a bit, then looked up. "You have a lovely name." She smiled, making the Abnegation girl fluster a bit and nodded in thanks.

"Alright," Red said, quite unsure. "Now, get to bed, Julia." He said, her name rolling oddly off his tongue. She gave a small smile to the two and entered quickly the curtained room.

Solence laid on her bed with a sigh, recalling the events that happened that day. _So much happened today,_ She thought, remembering the boy she failed to help as she rolled over to her side, facing the wall. _Suppose they're proud?_ She thought as she closed her eyes to rest.

* * *

**C/N: How was the surprise? Not good? Guessed as much. Ah, c'est la vie.**

**Oh right, I'll be using her new name from now on, starting the next chapter. Hoped you like reading it! X3  
**

**_"We're all mad here."_  
**


	7. Half of the First Day

**C/N: Bonsoir, mon cheris! I have school and a ton of projects and assignments and fudging tests. I'm sorry.  
**

**Alana Giselle: Solence-Julia, did talk. I don't think it's a stupid question, for all you know, some other reader is wondering the same thing. And I'm happy you like the story! X3  
**

**TonieDL: Well, mister/miss reader, I'm happy you like my way of writing. Very, actually. Sometimes I think I'm rambling when I write. Like now! XD  
**

* * *

Julia woke up in a daze; another ghost of a memory, fresh on her mind. Every night, while she sleeps, parts of her memory would taunt her somehow, reminding her of what she's lost, what she had, and how she'd learn how to survive for the future. _Like they knew it would happen._ She commented. The dream that time, was how her mother taught her about picking locks. _I don't know how that would benefit me somehow,_ She sighed, swinging her legs over the bed's edge.

Julia's had these dreams since the day she was adopted by Cana and Anthony.

She let out a yawn, tying her dull black boots back on; Julia always wore boots, she never knew why, she just felt more comfortable in them, hidden by her always baggy slacks.

Sloppily tying them on and throwing back the curtain/doors of the girls' makeshift, separate room, her gaze fell on Regine and Red, the former puffing out her cheeks, which were slightly pink, and the latter crossed his arms in a defiant yet smug way, smirking down at Regine. Julia raised a brow at the two, walking closer to them. Regine spotted her and stood up instantly.

"Did you have a good nap, S-Julia?" She smiled at the slightly groggy girl. Julia nodded in response, turning to the only boy with the girls, not dropping her quizzical look. Red chuckled. "You see, Regine over here thought that," He slapped his forehead, laughing harder. "Stop talking, Red!" Regine cried, pouting angrily, turning red and the boy continued his fit of laughter.

"Anyway, let's go check out the place? You slept for just an hour, so we've got a lot of time to look around." Regine turned her pout to a bright smile. Julia tilted her head to one side, weird-ed out by Regine's rather odd mood-changes, but nodded nonetheless, making the other raven haired girl grin wide.

"Great!" She called, turning to walk out the open doorway. "Don't. Say. Anything." She hissed at Red, who was still laughing, pouting.

"I'll tell you later." He winked and whispered to Julia as they followed Regine out.

_These two are quite the couple,_ Julia chuckled inwardly, as she listened to Regine chirp out unrelated things on after the other.

* * *

"This place is huge," Red stated, looking around in awe as the trio walked down floor's middle. Julia nodded in agreement, though she did not look around like Red or Regine, she kept her head and gaze down. Regine looked around excitedly, not noticing the surprised stares and hushed murmurs of everyone there.

"Hey! Why's there a Stiff here?" A little Dauntless child shouted, pointing at the trio. Julia inwardly flinched but kept her gaze and poker face down, though Regine seemed to notice her discomfort with everything. "There's an Amity here too!

"Hey look! Let's go check that one!" Regine chimed, pointing to a store whose walls were glass. Red shrugged, following the two girls, while Julia walked briskly behind Regine. Coincidentally, the store they went into happened to be a clothes store. "Great, we can look for suitable clothes here." Red grinned, walking over to the men's section. "I'll meet you two by the dressing rooms when you get your stuff." He said, pointing to the curtained cubicles.

"Got it!" Regine cried, pulling Julia by the wrist to the women's section and let her go when she rummaged through shirts, jeans and dresses. "Why don't you look around, Julia?" She smiled to her friend. Nodding, Julia went to another direction in the women's area.

Julia looked through a pile of clothes, nearly getting a heart attack when she brought up something like a pair of lacy lingerie. _That was by accident._ She thought, explaining it to herself, looking through another pile. Julia found a pair of plain black jeans and a black turtleneck, a modest v-neck and a long-sleeved button-down. She turned to look for Regine with her pile of clothes, but she was already standing in front of her. Staring at Julia's pile of clothes.

"Are those your clothes?" She frowned at the pile. Julia looked at the pile she carried in one arm then back to Regine and gave a curt nod. Regine shook her head is disagreement, looking back up, beaming. "I chose some clothes for you; those don't suit you." She explained, taking the pile of clothes in Julia's arm and placing it back on the table and shoved another pile into her arms. "These are yours." She smiled, pulling her by the sleeve of her coat to the dressing room.

"I don't know what's your size though, I took 18." She said, navigating her way to the dressing room as Julia stared at the new pile of clothes she held. "Hey Red!" Regine called at the brunette boy who sat on a cushioned bench in front of the curtained rooms. "About time you came," He called, standing up, sighing.

"I didn't really thing girls took so long to choose girl. I thought my brother was kidding." He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Or choose a lot of clothes." He added, raising a brow at the pile the girls brought. "I chose clothes for Julia as well." Regine explained, pushing back a curtain.

"Why?" Red asked, sitting back down on the bench.

"I had a feeling that what she would choose wouldn't do her any justice." Regine giggled, gesturing Julia to get inside the room. "No pun intended," She added, turning to Red. Julia snorted a laugh, while Red scowled at them both.

"I want you to come out and show me every outfit when you try them on, alright?" Regine squealed, pushing her in the room and closing the curtain after her, catching a glimpse of her expression, that said, 'what-in-the-world-are-saying?'.

"I'm giving you three minutes limit, any longer, I'm pulling open the curtain, whether you're ready or fully dressed or not." Regine threatened in her bubbly, giggly tone, making Julia's eyes widen and instantly drop the pile and take off her coat and clothes.

_What is this?_ Julia cried in her mind, bringing up a pair of torn-and-tattered-looking shorts.

"Minute-half, Julia!" Regine called.

"Wait, you're serious?" Red asked.

"Of course!" Regine giggled.

_I'm gonna die,_ Julia thought, hastily putting on her coat. "And don't wear your coat, Julia!" Regine called as she brought the coat to her shoulders. Julia groaned. _Kill me,_ She whined as Regine threw back the curtain, dragging the girl out.

"You look great!" Regine squealed. Julia wore a greyish-black sleeveless jacket, that showed some of her figure, and a pair of tight jeans without her boots. She also had a frown on her face. "Don't look like that, Julia, you look amazing!" Regine chastised, looking at her friend in every angle. "Right?" She turned to the boy who looked bored. "I guess," He shrugged. "He's a guy, that's how they all respond." Regine explained, shoving Julia back in the room, who was groaning.

Julia sluggishly but hastily wore a black tank top under a off-shoulder cropped dark grey and black top with the same pair of jeans. "Wore the shorts next!" Regine excitedly said. She sluggishly wore, next, a fit black top, whose sleeves simple circled her shoulders, and detached sleeves that were held up by small red belts and the pair of jeans again, making Regine whine. _Like heck if I'm wearing something like that._ Julia snorted, making her point with her giddy friend.

Regine sighed, "Fine," she dragged out. "but I'm getting that for you still, and you _have_ to try this on." She said in a firm tone, shoving a black garment in her hands and shoving her into the dressing room one last time. She let out a groan once she had a good look at the thing given to her.

_You _have _to be kidding me!_ She groaned again, banging her head on the wooden wall of the dressing room. "Remember Julia, you're being timed!" Regine chuckled. _She had to be kidding!_ She banged her head on the wall again, looking at the garment and banging her head again. "You might get a concussion with that," Red called. _I'm getting a concussion with this._ Julia sighed, taking off the clothes she had on.

_Oh grief, this is even worse when I have it on!_ Julia cried. She was looking at the clothes on her via the large, full-body mirror. _This is what Dauntless wear everyday? _She cried exasperatedly, then her eyes suddenly widened. She saw in the mirror, a girl with long, flowing snow-white hair, pale skin, and a clear, pretty, though hidden by long fringes, face. Julia stood dazed, unsure if the person in the mirror was her, she never knew what she looked like; mirrors were selfish.

_What color are my eyes?_ She thought, reaching out to the mirror, jerking back when she felt it cold. She tilted her head to one side,reaching up to brush the hair covering her face to see her eyes when the curtain was pulled back.

"You're taking too long!" Regine said, her cheeks puffed up. She eyed her, head to toe, squinting then grabbed her wrist. "I want a good and proper look of you," Regine explained, pulling Julia out as she was resisting. "it's too dark in here." She explained as she saw Julia's horrified face.

Regine squealed in glee, while Red nearly choked on his own saliva. "You look absolutely breath-taking, Julia!" Regine squealed again, jumping in her place. Julia's cheeks burned and she scowled, much to her dismay, the four Erudite co-transferees were in the same shop. Much more to her disdain, the moment she glanced up to that side, on the same moment, Conrad and Paris looked at her, a shocked and questioning look on their faces, respectively, then glanced down. Julia grit her teeth and her cheeks burned more.

Regine had forced the poor was-Abnegation girl to wear a black 'mini-dress'. The dress was short sleeved-off the shoulder, mid-thigh dress that hugged her torso, showing the hidden figure she always had.

Julia's eyes widened at the sight of the four males, gawking at her. She pulled on the hem of the skirt lower though she had cycling shorts beneath the skirt. _This is going to be the death of me._ She wept in her mind. Snapping her head to Regine's sparkly eyed figure, she clenched her jaw, baring her teeth to her friend, begging her to let her go back inside. Regine mad a face. "Oh fine, we're getting that, alright? Go on and change." She answered, smiling breezily. Julia turned around in a blink of an eyes, and pulled the curtain shut, sighing in relief.

The snow-haired girl put on the grey clothes she started out with, not wanting to parade around the compound in such 'indecent' clothes, she thought. Striding out the room, she saw Regine pout. Julia held her gaze and stance against her friend. "Oh fine," Regine conceded after three minutes of their stare down. "you can choose your own clothes. But choose something nice, at least!" She answered as the Julia zipped past her to the rack of clothes.

She picked out meticulously 5 pairs of shirts, all either almost long-sleeved or just below the elbow, all of which passed Regine's standard of 'nice', and a pair of pants that were fit around the thighs but loose at the bottom.

"If we're done here," Red called, yawning. "we should go to the cafeteria thing. Sven told us about dinner." He explained, looking at the counter at the other edge of the building. "Get dressed." He commanded walking to the counter. The two girls looked at each other, Regine bursting into soft giggles and Julia to a silent chuckle as they went to the dressing rooms.

* * *

Julia finished dressing into the pair of pants she chose and a black-and-dark-grey striped shirt whose sleeves ended mid-arm. She slipped an arm through her coat, noticing her reflection on the mirror again, taking a step back in surprise. _I have to get used to seeing these things._ She thought as she frowned. She noticed the grey color of her coat and her brow furrowed. This will surely catch attention, she thought, not exactly noticing the extremely odd length of and absolutely rare color of her hair.

She sighed as she shook of her treasured coat and began turning it inside out, revealing the jet black inside. _It'll be odd to wear this,_ She thought as she placed the small midnight blue belt straps around the area just above the elbow and wore the garment once again.

She opened the curtain the same time Regine came out of her dressing room, donning a loose tank top above an off the shoulder, tight fit, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. "Why'd you complain of the clothes I chose if you're just gonna wear your coat over?" Regine demanded, pouting as she crossed her arms. Julia shrugged as Red tried to contain his laughter.

The three walked leisurely to the cafeteria, Red and Regine talking to each other again, and Julia walked slowly behind the pair, listening to the whispers around her. _I know it would be selfish of me to say this,_ She thought letting out a sigh through her nose. _But I more or less hate everyone here already._ She concluded as they entered the noisy cafeteria.

"Apparently, all initiates are here." Red stated, looking around for an open table. "It's noisy." Regine stated, scrunching up her nose. "You're just not used to 'noise' not being terribly off-key songs." Red answered back, still looking for a table. Julia bit her lip from laughing, the raven haired girl turned red as she opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off as an arm draped around her shoulder.

"Hola," Sven said, smirking to the two girls who supported his frame. Regine jumped in surprise, Julia flinched from the touch, Red furrowed his brows. "come on, I know where to sit." He said, pushing the girls forward. Julia frowned, she didn't like being touched, much more, she didn't like how overly familiar Sven somehow acted to the two. Ducking down, the snow-haired girl escaped Sven's half hug. She simply stared when he stopped and looked at her. Sven chuckled and let go of the other transferee as well. "I almost keep forgetting," He tilted his head to the side and gave a half-smile. "Stiffs no like touchies." He laughed.

"You're drunk." Red sourly stated, scrunching his nose as he neared the man, frowning as well. Sven laughed, draping his arm over the brunette boy, pulling him close to the ground. "I'm tipsy, not drunk." Sven explained, walking toward the table, Red, still under his arm, scowling, the two girls sighed as they followed the other pair.

The four sat silently on the table, the two males sat across the two girls. There was food already on the table and the three started eating, Julia stared at the odd entrees in front of her. She was particularly curious of the red strips on a plate. "What's wrong Julia?" Regine asked, noticing her friend hadn't touched a thing at all. Julia stared at Regine with questioning eyes.

"Bacon," Sven answered while chewing, pointing to the red strips.

Red's eyes widened in surprise. "You've never had nor have known of bacon?" He asked bewildered. Julia merely shook her head, her brows furrowing as she recognized the smell of meat. "Poor you." He shook his head as Regine gathered some of the strips on a fork and tried to feed Julia. "Here, try," She said as Julia leaned back, taking a whiff of things.

Instinctively, Julia covered her nose and mouth. _Meat._ She gagged, the girl had absolutely zero tolerance for the things, it was disgusting and smelled awful, she once commented. "What's wrong?" Regine asked worriedly. "Don't want?" She frowned.

"And here I thought everyone liked bacon." Red let out a breath.

"Maybe she's those people who only eat fruits and veggies." Sven suggested, not looking at the pair in front of him.

"Are you?" The two asked the snow-haired girl. She shrugged and nodded curtly, as Regine stood up from the table. Julia watched Regine's retreating back but returned to staring at the table, when she felt a weight on the side where Regine sat. _She was quick?_ She thought, though it sounded as a question, as the weight leaned forward and wrapped an arm around her slender waist. Julia cringed as the hand pulled her closer.

"You ain't gonna survive initiation if you're just going to live of greens, plus you're way too thin to begin with." The person spoke. Julia glanced up to see a handsome-looking man in their early twenties with shaggy, fiery red hair that was wavy at the ends and that formed a 'v' nearing the middle of his nape, his right eye was covered by his red hair, but had striking purple eyes. She felt her cheeks warm and tried to move out of his grip, but he didn't budge.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Red asked, clearly irked by his friend's discomfort. The red-head looked bored at the brunette boy. "Eriol," He answered, resting his free arm on the table, not letting go of the snow-haired girl as much as she subtly squirmed. "Dauntless leader and leader-in-charge for this year's initiation." He answered breezily, a smirk tugging the edge of his lip as he saw Red's disbelieving look.

"What are you doing here, Eriol?" Sven asked, sparing a look at the pair. "Don't act so prissy, Sven. I'm just looking at the fresh meat we've got." He snorted, eyeing the girl beside him. "Heard we've got two female transferees." He said, raising a brow. Sven nodded as Regine came back with a bowl of assorted fruits. "Oh, hello." Regine greeted politely, looking rather conflicted where to sit. Eriol arched his brows at the other girl and nodded in acknowledgment as Regine decided to sit by Sven, not wanting to be included in Julia's mild thrashing and the red-haired man's grip.

"Not bad," Eriol commented, glancing at Regine to Red then Julia. "also heard some controversy about something during the Choosing." He drawled, grabbing an apple from the bowl. "Eriol, are you here to gossip?" Sven sighed.

"More or less." The red-head smiled, his smile was small, but it was calculating and calm, almost terrifying in a subtle way. It made the three sixteen-year-olds shiver slightly. "Heard we got an Amity and an Abnegation." He smiled grew to a smirk. "Wanted to see who they were," He finished, looking at the three transferees, who promptly looked away, discomfort looks on their faces, especially on the poor snow-haired one.

"You're not normally interested in the transferees, Eriol." Sven said, blank amazement on his face. "You just watch them squirm around during the initiation and smirk if they pass." He stated dryly. Eriol simply laughed loudly as the three others were absolutely shocked.

"This year seems," Eriol calmed, he smiled wide. "_interesting._" He finished with a Cheshire grin, effectively making the younger ones shiver, making Eriol glance to the girl he trapped. He smirked as he pulled the girl closer, incidentally, pulling her onto his lap. Red and Regine's mouths fell agape, while Julia's eyes widen and had a horrified look.

"I'm curious," Eriol said with a smirk. "from what factions did you come from?" He asked, moving his face close to the girl as she struggled out of his grip. _This is bad, this is very, very bad. Dear Lord, why? _Julia panicked. Seeing as thought the girl in his grip was much too busy struggling about, her turned to the opposite side, looking at Sven briefly then to the other girl, who looked as uncooperative as Julia, then to brunette boy who still looked shocked.

"They said that a boy with brown hair and emerald eyes came from Candor," Eriol smiled kindly at Red, making him furrow his brows. "I hope you don't mind me asking what factions your friends were from." He finished with a Noh mask smile.

Red snapped out of his trance, looking at Eriol disbelievingly, looking conflicted at Regine and Julia; the former, expressionless, the latter, furious with a scowl. "I'm not quite at liberty to say anything," Red turned to the Dauntless leader, speaking slowly. Eriol laughed loudly, mockingly.

"That's rich," He chuckled as Red glared at him. "but really, what are your former factions?" He asked to no one in particular as his grip tightened onto Julia, she began struggling more.

"Eriol," Sven sighed in annoyance. "let her go." He said calmly but firmly. Eriol glowered at the man, his visible eye seemingly glowing. He then smirked, wrapping his arm around Julia's waist and the other on her hips. She began trying to jump out of his grasp, only to be held in place, him smiling sickly-sweet.

"Eriol." Sven said once again, making the said man turn his eyes to him, seeing the brunette's face calm but serious, anger and annoyance flickering in his green eyes. "I understand that you like pissing others off and annoying and harassing the shit out of them, but seriously," He frowned, shaking his head.

"Let her go."

"If I remember right, _I'm _the leader, not you." Eriol retorted with a snort, his eye glowing in hatred.

"Now! Eriol." Sven half-yelled fiercely.

Eriol smirked. He'd done his job of annoying the fuck out of Sven, that was his thought, _Though,_ he thought, his eyes flickering to the frowning girl on his lap quickly. He chuckled as he loosened his grip on Julia. She took the chance to maneuver her way out of his grasp, sliding to the near edge of the bench, her melting glare trained on a pear she unintentionally grabbed.

Eriol smirked, controlling the snicker that threatened to escape, knowing somehow that Julia would lash out at him. "You don't get a silent one in Dauntless so often," He retorted, taking a bite out of the apple he grabbed earlier.

"She's mute," Sven answered nonchalantly, his calm demeanor returning. Eriol snapped his head to the instructor then grinned at back to the girl. "So you're the Stiff." He stated, resting his chin on a propped up arm. _Why don't you announce it to the whole city, Sven?_ Julia grimaced inconspicuously.

"Then you're the one from Amity." He turned to Regine. She nodded cautiously. "I'm Regine, it's nice to meet you." She smiled a bit. Eriol raised a brow, secretly scrutinizing the girl. "Huh," He quietly said.

"Likewise," He nodded, standing up. "It was nice meeting you as well, _Julia_," He added with his signature smile, emphasizing her name. Julia glanced at him quickly. _Rumors, devil's whispers._ She clicked her tongue as he left.

"Good luck," Eriol smiled wider, walking away from the group.

"I hate him." Red said the moment the red-head was out of earshot. "So much," He added, grimacing at the memory of his face. Sven chuckled loudly. "Join the club, buddy." He smirked, resting his elbows on the table. Regine took her place beside Julia once again, Julia offering fruit to her.

"You two," Sven said, pointing a french fry at the two girls. "Eriol's an ass, and he's a prick, take care." He said, looking at Julia pointedly. "Especially you."

"You got the whole Dauntless' attention, whether you want it or not." He gave a half-smile. Julia grunted in reply, taking a bite out of the fruit she held.

"Quick question." Red called. "She doesn't have much of a way to get out of the spotlight, does she? And is that Eriol insane or something?" He asked, Regine biting her lip to keep from laughing and Julia snorted. Sven smiled widely. "Good question. Not really, and absolutely." He laughed.

"Though I do have to agree," Sven said after the laughter died out.

"This year seems _really_ interesting." He gave a smile almost similar to Eriol's, looking right at Julia.

_And again, I hate everyone here, and this is a horrible day._ Julia frowned.

* * *

**C/N: Long chapter? It's to make up for the centuries I didn't update! :D  
You like? I like Eriol, as the author, I think he looks hot. XD  
And remember, the crude language is part of the story, I'm sorry!**

**_"I'm not mad. My reality is just different from yours."_  
**


	8. Intentions

**C/N: I really like writing this story. XD ****It's fun. X3  
**

**rachemma: You'd be surprised on how the story progresses. On all on what you brought up. XD Though I do think I made Sven too loud, he's supposed to be a rather quiet character. I'm not quite sure how he ended up being so. XDD**

* * *

"You eat as slower than my grandmother." Red complained, lazily watching Julia take a bite from a guava. Regine slapped his arm. "At least try not to be rude," Regine chastised as Red rubbed the spot she his. Shrugging he gave her a look, reminding her that he grew up in Candor. Julia watched the two, chewing slowly. Sven told the three minutes ago to go to the training room once they were done eating, there would be a briefing on the training; every initiate would be there. Julia eat slow as possible, not wanting to go meet everyone and especially not wanting to see the Dauntless instructors and leader/s-in-charge.

"Come on Julia," Red whined. Regine glared at him, but she looked edgy herself. Julia sighed, she couldn't put this off any longer; finishing the guava hastily, she stood up, giving her companions a look telling they could go. Red let out a tired breath, standing up as did Regine. _I have no idea how I became friends with these two,_ Julia sighed as the two brunettes started upon on one of their old topics.

"What do you think, Julia?" Red blurted. She looked lazily at him, boredom on her face. "Who do you think is right?" He asked, his brows furrowed. _Neither of you._ She thought, partly because she had no idea what they were arguing about this time, but mostly she didn't really care for the matter. She turned her head to Regine and nodded. Red's jaw dropped open as the other gave a small smile, signifying a smirk. With that, Red blasted off onto some other thing. This'll be long walk.

* * *

"About time you got here!" Sven hollered, patting Red on the shoulder roughly, making the boy yelp a bit. Red opened his mouth to say something, but, at the corner of his eye, he saw the snow-haired girl raise an eyebrow testily, making his clamp his mouth shut and shake his head vigorously. Julia smirked, good; he understood. Paris snickered loud enough for the girl to hear, being the observant Erudite he was, he watched the two speak and saw the exchange of the Candor and Abnegation. His companions watched everything but what Paris watched.

Their eyes met for a second, he smirked a little before turning away, facing the platform in the room. Julia turned to her friends as well, not wanting to be accused of staring, though was curious of Paris' behavior.

The training room, almost as large as the Hub, is generally where the 'action' takes place in Dauntless; practice, spars, shooting, weaponry, all the Dauntless activities that did not include the leisurely ones. The room was large, as said, like the Hub, a platform like stage stood near the middle of the room, where sparing and fighting took place. At the left-hand part, from the door, stood punching bags, targeting boards and the shooting range; the right kept weaponry and there was a platform, similar to the one in the center, only smaller.

"I think that's the last of the initiates." A familiar voice calls from the center of the crowd, by the main stage. "Better listen up, kids. You'll survive a bit longer if you listen." Sven chuckled as he said this calmly to the group of transferees. "To the transferees, welcome to the Dauntless compound's infamous training room," Eriol had said. "this'll be where you'll be technically living in for a few weeks." He explained, his deep purple eyes never leaving the small group of 8. He smirked at the group.

"First of, this is initiation, you all get that, right?" He asked, receiving cheers as an answer. "So we'll be breaking you down for at least a month, and hand-picking the best and sturdiest of you." He grinned. The Dauntless-born cheered, some chatting to the other excitedly, while the transferees looked to one another, either with discomfort, unease of furrowed brows on their faces.

"Tomorrow, you'll start. Sparring." Eriol grinned as he spoke, the Dauntless-born cheered, they love sparring oh so much.

"They mean sparring as in fighting?" Red asked to no one in particular.

"Yea," Sven answered uninterested.

"Hand-to-hand or otherwise?" Ivan asked.

"Depends," The instructor shrugged as Eriol continued on. "Why don't we have a little sample?" The red-haired man smiled as the Dauntless continued their cheers. "What are you up to, Eriol?" Sven mumbled to himself, though was heard by Regine. "Let's see, we'll have . . . you," Eriol pointed to a large Dauntless boy with messy black hair and dark brown eyes. "and," Eriol looked around the room, causing Regine to worry. She probably guessed what would happen.

Eriol's eyes landed on the back of the room; where the transferees stood. "Fucking asshole," Sven cursed under his breath, gritting his teeth in anticipation. "And the first jumper," Eriol smiled his devious smile.

The whole crowd turned to the back, staring at the snow-haired girl. _What?_ She thought as someone pushed her forward, causing everyone else to shift her forward until she reached the platform. Julia spun around, looking at the eerily silent crowd. _I shouldn't zone out like that,_ She sighed. Julia retreated to her own as Eriol started talking, as much as it was rude, she needed to think.

Julia felt a hand around her bicep, pulling her up. "Didn't really think it was true that a Stiff was the first jumper," Eriol whispered, a bit too close, to her ear. Julia shivered, Eriol's breath against her hair and skin was an odd feeling, she thought. She pulled her arm out of his grasp, seeing him smirk at the girl and extend his hand to where the Dauntless boy stood.

"Give us a good show, mates." Eriol smirked, taking a step away from the two initiated who stood facing each other. The boy smirked at the girl, licking his lips. "Eriol! She doesn't know how to fight!" Sven shouted. _Fight?_

Eriol smirked, "Spar!" he yelled, jumping off the platform. _Spar?_ Julia thought, looking at Eriol's retreating figure before snapping her head to the front, gasping as she barely dodged a fist.

The boy threw out a flurry of punches, all Julia dodged, though some nicked her. "Stand still and take the hit like a man!" The boy yelled through gritted teeth. _Are you insane?_ Julia gave him an odd look, apparently the boy understood, since her turned red with anger, baring his teeth, he charged at her, throwing a kick. Julia evaded the kick, though fell down from the sudden movement. He saw this to his advantage, and charged at her; Julia rolled away as his fist came into contact with the hard platform.

He cried out briefly before turning to the girl, his eyes full of rage and his nose flared. He charged once again at the girl, swinging his arm at her face, which she dodged, but sucker punched her in the stomach. She doubled over from the impact, jumping away from the now grinning boy. She only noticed how loud the crowd's cheers and yells were. _How crude,_ She thought, supporting herself to kneel on one leg, exhaustion taking its toll on her. He swung again as she barely dodged the hit and sucker punch.

Julia was at the edge of the stage, panting as the boy laid on the floor; she had accidentally tripped him and kicked his head in her endeavor to evade. _Oh, just peachy,_ She cringed as she tried to move; she accidentally stumbled on her foot, spraining it lightly as she jumped back earlier. The crowd was roaring in excitement, while the two on the platform were, more or less, injured.

The boy groaned, moving his arm slowly, pushing himself up. _Bad._ She thought, scrambling for anything to help her.

_"Well, you can't always keep dodging until your opponent's worn out, dear."_

The Dauntless now supported himself on his knees, shaking his head to pull himself together, his face scrunched up in pain, she dealt a good blow to him, even if it was unintentional. _"Remember what your mother said about those and_ _all?"_ He now stood up in full height, rage on his face, he stepped forward slowly gaining his momentum and speed as he walk forward to the girl.

_What do I have to lose?_ She sighed as she stood, shifting her weight to her good leg as she positioned herself. The boy charged.

_"Use it."_

He charged as he shouted his battle cry, broadening his shoulders to tackle the girl and knock her out. He stood a foot from her, his arms nearing her as she quickly and placed her hands on both shoulders, using him as support, she leaped up, aiming to flip over him. As she did so, she stealthily placed to fingers behind his head, applying pressure on the two points as she leaped over. She released as she neared the ground, and the boy tumbled over the edge of the platform, landing in a awkward position. He was out cold.

The crowd grew silent. No one really expected an outcome like this, with the way the girl dodged every attack, how large and powerful her opponent was, and how pacifistic she looked, even Sven and Eriol were surprised. Julia was panting hard, it was difficult to do such a thing on short notice. It took all she had to keep from falling to her knees.

Seconds later, Eriol broke the silence, his snickers turning to full out laughter. "Good show, you two, good show!" He clapped as he jumped onto the stage, walking to the exhausted girl. "I didn't really expect that from you, of all people, but still," He grinned as he looked down on the girl. She pursed her lips to a thin line as she looked up the the man, her gaze softening when she looked at the shameful figure of black on the concrete floor.

"You're a lot more interesting than I first thought. Makes sense why Sven's so over you." He chuckled as he whispered this to her. She shuddered he said this, then turned to glare at him, mustering whatever strength to do so. Eriol simply smirked in response. Julia took a step forward, feeling wobbly as she did so but kept it up. _Suck it, Midnight._ She grit her teeth, pain from her sprained leg shooting up, exhaustion threatening to pull her to sleep.

Her body betraying her will, her legs gave way, her body fell to the ground that never met. A hand held her up. "Pacifistic like Amity, caring like Abnegation and stubborn like Dauntless. I'd be surprised if you weren't Divergent, Julia." Eriol's voice rang in her ears. Her eyes closed but was still awake, when she felt her body pulled up, being carried. Muffled voices were the only things she heard as she felt her carrier move forward.

The last thing she felt before falling out of consciousness was someone move the hair from her face and the caress on her cheek.

* * *

"Julia!" Regine cried as she pushed her way through the crowd to the platform, Red and Sven behind her. "Julia!" She gasped, jumping up the platform. "Oh, is she-"

"She passed out from exhaustion. She'll wake up soon." Eriol responded nonchalantly, bringing the snow-haired girl's body closer up. "Not exactly the fight you expected, eh Eriol?" Sven said, walking leisurely to the pair, his arms crossed. Eriol looked at the brunette instructor, smirking as he did so. "I did say before that this year seems interesting." He answered, somehow making Sven frown.

"I'll take her to the infirmary," Eriol said, taking a step forward. "No." Sven cut him off with his hand in front of the leader. "I doubt she wants to see you when she wakes up," Sven smirked at him. "I'll take her." He moved to take the girl from Eriol's arms. He simply raised a brow curiously, though it twitched a bit at Sven's earlier statement.

"It's so unlike you to car for your initiates so, Sven," Eriol smirked. "what's up?" He mused.

Sven, holding the unconscious girl in his arms, had a placid look on his face. "We don't get a lot of female transferees." He answered. Eriol raised a brow questioningly at him, the corners of his lips tugging into a malicious smirk. "You are disgusting, Eriol." Sven had a look of pure disgust as he spoke. Eriol simply snickered, containing his laughter.

"You know how it is whenever we get transferees, especially girls." He glanced at the group of four near the platform, seeing them conversing with one another and some girls staring or glancing at them, whispering things to their companions as they watched the boys, and looked at Regine who was being calmed by Red and noticed some girls staring at Red, and boys glancing at Regine, and even Julia in her unconscious state, every once in a while, some licking their lips as they did so, making him frown and his grip tighten around Julia's arm.

"In any case, I, for one, don't amuse myself by watching them squirm. It's demeaning to Dauntless if something like that happens again." He had a serious face on. Eriol's eyebrow twitched. "Eh, what more can you get other than from fresh, inexperienced meat?" He shrugged, his cool demeanor back on, glancing at the unconscious girl.

"Thought that girl seems like an exception in 'inexperienced'." He smirked. Sven frowned, turning around to leave.

"Red, Regine, I'm bringing Julia to the infirmary. Get those four back to your dorm." He called, not looking at the two as he said, he simply kept marching toward the door. "Ah, b-but, Julia..." Regine began. "Sven'll take care of her. You almost fainted," Red said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him, then to Sven's retreating figure, then sighed. "Alright, let's tell Ivan and the others." She said, looking dejected.

Eriol watched as Sven carried the girl out of the room, maneuvering slowly through the throng of initiates, eyes following the pair as they left, looked on as the Amity girl and Candor boy joined the group of Erudite, not noticing half the population in the room watched them as they left.

"This is going to be absolutely a blast," Eriol smiled. "I can't wait for the days to come." He licked his lips as he watched Julia's long hair sway. This was to be absolutely fun.

* * *

**C/N: Bonsoir, monami! Like the chapter? I think I started rambling around the end, what do y'all suppose? I like this chapter though, it was fun and exciting to write. XD  
Next update might be a tad slow. School. ._.**

**_"We're all mad here."_**


	9. Balcony

**C/N: I really like writing this story. XD ****It's fun. X3  
**

**rachemma: A vague reply and unpredictable plot is what I aim for, kitten. What's the fun if I write a story that's predictable? And as for pairings and romances, I'll have to keep you in misery for a bit, it'll come later on, don't worry; though you've got the ideas for Sven and Eriol out right. More or less. And I'm happy you like the fighting styles; here I was thinking you'd all think of it lame and all.**

* * *

Julia woke up with a head ache. She groaned as she sat up, a sharp pain shooting up her leg. Ignoring it, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. _I don't remember getting to the dorm._ She thought, rubbing her head, looking around the unfamiliar place. _But I don't remember it being immaculate white._ She frowned.

"'bout time you woke up." Sven ducked under the curtain he opened. She furrowed her brows. "You passed out." He answered. She frowned and sighed, readying to stand up. "Hold it." Sven stopped her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You. Stay. Here." He pointed to her then to the ground, making his point. Julia frowned, looking as if she'd protest. "Nope, you've got no say in it." He chuckled. "No offense," He laughed, making her sigh and roll her eyes.

"But seriously, I've told the nurse not to let a girl with long white hair out until I come back." He grinned, pointing over his shoulder. "Rest." He commanded, pushing her back onto the bed and tucking her in. "It's late anyway." He said, pushing back the curtain. "'Night, Midnight." He laughed as he left. Julia sighed sitting up, glancing at the curtain door, then to the wall that sounded of a clock ticking. _10:49._ She read it, sighing as she fell back onto the pillow. She closed her eyes, letting her mind drift through the day.

She fell asleep minutes later.

* * *

Julia woke up, with tears cascading from her eyes. Sitting up, she felt no pain whatsoever, she wiped her face of tears. _Why always the ones so sentimental?_ She groaned, rubbing her eyes. _4:15._ It was, yet again, another early day for the girl. Stretching her arms and doing some calisthenics, she hopped out the bed and slowly crept out the curtained sleeping area and out the room.

Roaming around aimlessly she let her thoughts wonder. _I wonder how is that guy,_ She thought, frowning at the memory of Eriol's crudeness. _Tsk,_ She shook her head. Eriol's cocky smirk and chilling smile troubled her terribly. Not looking at the way in front of her, she collided with a wall. She groaned softly, rubbing her nose while glaring at the wall.

Mumbling to herself, she slapped the wall with her free hand. She raised her brows and dropped her hand from her face upon hearing the dull, hollow sound from the wall. She tapped the wall slightly again, hearing once more the hollow sound of metal. _Huh,_ She breathed out, tapping the other parts of the wall.

She measured a meter wide and 6 feet tall. That was how wide the metal surface was across the cement wall. _Big enough for a person._ She thought, groping the wall for any dent on it. Her fingers glided over a long, tiny bump on the smooth surface. She felt it with the tip of her fingers, _I wonder..._ she thought. Pressing her fingers flat on the wall, beside the long bump, she pushed it sideways, like a sliding door.

Grunting softly, she felt the wall click and the metal frame move. _Who knew?_ She thought as the frame opened fully, showing a flight of stairs. Looking up the stairs, she shrugged and entered, closing the frame and leaving an inch open, and started climbing up.

_I think I'm claustrophobic and achluophobic._ She frowned as she blindly climbed up the stairs, using the wall as her guide. Who makes a flight of stairs without so much as a sliver of light? It may be a secret sort of flight of stairs, but stairs are stairs, she commented. Julia was beginning to sweat, either from the long flight of stairs or the rather hot air in the place.

About seven minute of blindly walking, Julia bumped once more on a cold wall, almost falling back down the stairs in the process. Mumbling to herself about her bumping blindly into things, she felt around the wall she hit. _A dead end?_ She furrowed her brows. Sliding her fingers over the left end of the wall, the portion clicked and showed a sliver of dim light.

_The Dauntless are full of surprises._ She chuckled as she pulled the wall to the right, showing the dim, dawn sky. _Beautiful,_ She thought in awe, walking to the center of the rail-less balcony. Beyond the stone door, was a moderately large, circular balcony with, as Dauntless are, no safety rails. The edges were sloped, so if one takes a foul step off the edge and slips, well, you'd rot there before anyone knows of your death; the balcony was not exactly visible easily, and the ground was more than desolate as well.

_It's nice up here._ She commented moving closer to the edge of the platform._Like when I was younger,_ She smiled. She dreamt of the time that she and her parents watched the sun rise, why tears were on her face the time she woke up. _It's just like before,_ She breathed in deeply, smelling the dawn air and watching the dark sky lighten in the dim sunlight from the rising sun.

"Boo." Someone had said over her shoulder. Julia jumped then, on instinct, swung her leg around to a mid-air kick. "Whoa there, Stiff," Eriol smirked, catching Julia's leg easily in his arms. Julia's eyes widened in shock, she didn't expect someone to come up here much less did she expect the Dauntless leader to come here.

"Surprise," He smirked not releasing her leg. She frowned, pulling her leg free from his grip. "I'm curious, how'd you get up here?" He asked, pulling her leg closer to him. _Do I look like I'm gonna answer any of your questions any time soon?_ She glared at him. Chuckling, Eriol released her leg. "You're an odd one, Stiff. Not a lot of people know of this place, hell, not a lot of people notice that door." He said, smiling down at her, moving beside her.

She backed away subconsciously, glaring at him. "This place is used to watch over the city, built thirty years ago as per the request of Tris Eaton." He explained, crossing his arms over his chest and staring into the sunrise. Julia arced her brows, glancing at the sky. "Personally, this place is where I vent out my stress on faction members." He smirked. She raised a brow at him curiously, taking a step away from him. Then, there was a lapse of long silence as the two looked on at the canvas sky.

He turned his head to look right at her. "Tell me, Stiff, are you Divergent?" He asked out of the blue, moving closer to her. Julia flinched then frowned, not making any significant movement that may give her away. "Yesterday made me really curious about you." He said, taking another step to her. She looked around for any escape route as she took a step away from him.

"It's real rare that I get curious, but you really perk it up." He smirked, standing right in front of her. _Would I get rid of him if I jump?_ She thought, glancing at the edge as she was 'cornered' by his large frame.

"You've got guts, like us." He said, smirking down at her while playing with a loose strand of her hair. "You're like that friend of yours, Reina?" He said nonchalantly. Julia glared fiercely at him. "Ah, Regine." He smirked. "My bad." He said, moving closer to her. "You've the mind of an Erudite," He said, smirking. "maybe a bit more than those other ones."

Julia pursed her lips in distaste, moving her upper torso away from his face that inched closer to her. Eriol's smirk widened as he noticed Julia's clear objectivity to keep him away from her. "And you're absolutely like Abnegation." He said, bringing his finger which her hair was wrapped with to his cheek. Julia frowned, and in haste to keep him away from her - and her hair - she took a step back, forgetting the sloped edge. Taking her much too large, small step back, she slipped, pulling her body down.

Her eyes widened as almost fell, since Eriol caught her in time. She flinched at his touch but sighed deeply at the thought of not falling to her death. _What a relief._ She thought, taking a step to the side, away form the sloped edge. "Conservative and shy like Abnegation." Eriol commented, looking down at her. she glared up at him, him smiling down at her. "Clumsy though, like Amity. You and that girl must be great chums." He laughed.

Furrowing her brows deeply, she pressed against his chest with her free hand; the other was trapped in his grip on her. "I wouldn't want to do that if I were you," He chuckled, eyeing the edge they were precariously near to. Clicking her tongue, Julia dropped her hand and stared up at him, requesting, via eye contact, to let her go.

Chuckling, he loosened his grip on her. "You really are an odd one, Stiff." She scoffed at him as she snapped out of his hold and walked steadily to the door. Curling his lip up in a devious smirk, he hastily walked toward the girl and whispered over her shoulder. "Careful on your way down, Stiff. Never know what's lurking in the shadows waiting out there to," He slowly placed his hands on her waist, slowly, one by one, placing his fingers. "grab you." He whispered huskily the last part.

Julia shuddered, not knowing why. She turned around to slap him, but he swiftly evaded by bending backward, laughing as he carelessly let go of her and turning back to his place before. Panting in anger, she hastily opened the stone door and entered.

"Bye, princess." Eriol taunted as she slammed the wall behind her.

* * *

**C/N: This chapter is more or less nonsensical. X3  
Though it's got Sven/Eriol interaction with Julia. :D  
Review, kittens, I love reading your reviews. X3  
**

_**"I'm not mad. My reality is just different from yours."  
**_


	10. The Fight

Julia was fuming, who wouldn't? She briskly and almost unnoticeably made her way to the transferee dorm.

"Julia!" Regine exclaimed, running toward said girl with open arms. Julia let out a soft grunt as Regine bear-hugged her, flinching slightly from the touch. "Regine," Red said, walking up to the pair. "Oh right!" She exclaimed, pushing herself away from the other girl. "Sorry Julia." She giggled, as Julia nodded cautiously. "How are you feeling?" Red asked as Regine took a step back beside him. Julia nodded, her eyes landing on the curtain that separated the girls from the boys. "I've placed the clothes we bought under your bed," Regine answered. "We'll be waiting by the cafeteria for breakfast." Red added while lightly patting Julia on the shoulder. "Hurry up, 'kay?" Regine said while jogging out the door.

_How in the world they're hyper in the morning amazes me._ She thought watching the two walk away with a sigh. She walked to the curtain, noticing no one in the place. Blindly grabbing a shirt and a pair of jeans, she walked to the bathroom. Reaching for the door knob, someone slammed their hand on the door, blocking Julia and taking her aback slightly.

Glancing up, she saw familiar blonde hair and grey eyes. _Marius,_ She greeted with a curious and cautious nod. He stared at her, unmoving and emotionless. She frowned when he refused to move from his place but moved closer to her. He then smiled and held up two pair of konguro'o bells. "You dropped something," He said, his eyes never lifting from hers.

Julia was taken aback, those bells were always kept next to her, as a gift from Clarity it was very dear to her. Her eyes widened and she quickly took them, cradling them in her palms. She looked down at them, then at him, nodding her thanks as he slowly removed his hand from the door. He grunted and started walking out. "Whatever, be careful next time, Stiff." He called. She looked oddly at him as he left. "I won't be so nice, next time." He added, glancing at her over his shoulder.

Sighing, Julia entered the bathroom, thinking of ways to keep the bells from getting lost again.

* * *

"About time," Red called rather crossly. Regine slapped him on the shoulder slightly. "Oh, don't be so moody, Red." She said, beginning another argument. Sighing, she sat down across them, grabbing a mango from the bowl in the center of the table as she absentmindedly listened to the two quarrel.

_Gracious, these two are worse than a Dauntless married couple._ She sighed, securing her fiddling with the hem of her coat. "What in the world is that sound?" Red interrupted Regine's sentence. Stopping for a while, Regine listened. "It sounds like a bell." She said, her gaze fell on Julia as she brought up the ends of her coat, where she sewed the bells to it. "Aw, that's cute," Regine said, playing with the bells. Red snorted, looking away. "'Cute,' che, it sounds like a door with a wind chime," He mumbled mostly to himself, but was heard, making the two girls glared at him.

"Can you be any less Candor-like, Red?" Regine asked.

"Can you be any less Amity-like, Regine?" Red counter-asked. Regine puffed up her cheeks, ready to retort, when slammed their hand on the table. Regine squeaked a bit, Red jumped and Julia sighed, as the other two turned to glare at Conrad, who had been smirking. "Good morning to you too, Conrad." Red said dryly.

"Sven's looking for you guys." Conrad responded.

"Couldn't you just tell us civilly?" Red asked annoyed. Shrugging, the blonde grabbed a pear from the bowl. "I could've. But I doubt you'd notice. You barely noticed all the odd looks you guys been receiving." He said, glancing at the snow-haired one and smirking as the other looked at her, seeing her head down and a hand shielding her face. The pair then looked at each other and sighed, they we absolutely embarrassing sometimes, they thought.

_You two are embarrassing sometimes, _Julia agreed silently, running the hand she had on her head down her face. The two mumbled out their apologies and stood to go to the training room. "You should've signaled that we were being watched, Julia." Regine started. Julia merely shrugged, "She's mute, remember?" Red answered, making Regine glare up at him. She opened her mouth to say something, when Julia stood between them, keeping them at a considerable distance from each other and her.

_I swear, _Julia sighed as the other two stared oddly at her. _I swear, these two will be the death of me._ She shook her head, running her hand over her eye and forehead.

* * *

"What in the world took you guys so damn long?" Sven boomed, glaring at the three who had just entered the training room, all looking in different directions, avoiding Sven's deathly glare. "Dammit, I had to convince that Eriol to hold your fights - each damn one - since you weren't here yet," He said through gritted teeth.

"Hold on a second." Red exclaimed, holding out his hand. "You said 'fights' how many to we each have?" He asked incredulously. Sven scratched his head, annoyed. "Two, four, two." He said. Each was surprised. "Wha- Why does Julia have so many fights?" Regine asked worriedly. "Would you prefer you have them?" Eriol asked behind Sven.

"Get up there, boy." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the stage where Paris waited while watching them with an annoyed and placid look on his face. Red stared at Paris, then to the Dauntless leader and the instructor before sighing and walking to the stage. "Good luck Red!" Regine called as the two stood in fighting stance.

"Rules," Sven yelled, "no dirty moves allowed: meaning no below the belt."

"No time limit."

"And the only time you can stop the fight is if your opponent is absolutely done for," He crossed his arms passively. "You say 'I'm done.', when you want to end the fight. But if you're opponent's unable to fight."

"Or if, by some miracle, he says the fight stops." He jabbed his thumb toward Eriol who smiled carelessly.

"Begin!" Eriol yelled as the Paris ran forward, swinging his clenched fist at Red's face. Barely jumping back from the attack, Red kneed Paris at the stomach. Paris grunted and took a few steps back, swinging his leg, aiming to kick the brunette's head. Red was dazed as the kick hit him, and didn't notice nor dodge the punch Paris threw, landing on his chest. He fell to the ground as Paris kicked his side, making him roll over, almost falling over the stage's edge.

Supporting himself on his arm, Red swung his legs underneath Paris', making him fall, bottom-first, on the ground. Moving quickly to punch him, his fist connected to the concrete stage as Paris rolled away from him. Red winced as his fist hit the ground and grunted as Paris elbowed him to the ground. Landing on the ground, Paris planted punch after punch and kick at him while he tried to block or counter each hit.

Regine grasped tightly the sleeve of Julia's coat, her hand shaking. Growing up in the peaceful faction wouldn't help her in the slightest bit here. Julia clenched his fist tightly, it shaking from the deathly grip she held; the selfless refused having anyone hurt if they could've help it, in which in this case, she hadn't. Sven felt guilty as how the two girls took this in. Eriol though, seemed amused as how the two boys fought, they were good even without having being taught anything, he thought, and did not notice the girls.

Red gritted his teeth trying to find an opening his Paris' attacks, while being bombed with flurries of punches. Blindly, he punched the air, his fist hitting Paris' chin, making him off-balanced and take a step away from Red's form. Taking the opportunity, he quickly jumped to his feet, aiming to roundhouse kick him. As he brought his leg up, Paris caught it and twisted his leg, making him cry out and twist his body as well while Paris punched him square in the stomach. He coughed up blood in the process as he doubled over and fell face-first.

Sven held Regine's shoulder as she flinched when she saw Red fall to the ground. "Don't," He warned the two when she turned to look at him with pleading eyes. "But..." She argued weakly, slowly bringing her eyes back to Red's fallen form being kicked repeatedly and mercilessly by Paris. He was still and made no move to block the assault.

Julia grit her teeth and nearly scrapped the skin off the palms of her hand watching the fight. She turned to Eriol, anger and unease on her face. He glanced at from the corner of his eye, an amused half-smile on his face. "We fight until our opponent is absolutely finished. Or until they're dead, whichever comes first."

Regine had a horrified look on her face and Julia had one of pure anger. Regine quickly let go of Julia's sleeve and ran to the stage. "They're not done." Sven said, holding her arm. "He isn't moving!" Regine argued frantically. "I can see that, but if he doesn't admit he's done," He pointed to Paris, "or he doesn't stop it," pointing to Eriol, "then it isn't over." saying with a stern look and hard tone. Regine looked at Red and Paris then to Eriol. Julia turned fiercely to the red-head, scowling at him before going up to the stage.

"Do you want to make him a laughing stock, Stiff?" Eriol asked sternly, holding her arm like Sven to Regine. She stared hard at his calculating eyes. "You stop the fight like this you make him a laughing stock in all Dauntless. Having been saved by girls. What a scandal that would be." He smiled his spine-chilling smile as he made Julia hold her ground. _Then why don't you stop it?_ Her eyes demanded. He raised a brow and smiled wider.

"Because, there won't be any fun in that, now would there?" He grinned, challenging the girl with his gaze. The pair stood there, waging a war with each other.

"I'm done." Paris called from the stage.

"What?" Eriol spat annoyed.

"Really?" Regine asked, wide-eyed.

Paris nodded curtly, wiping his hands on his black jeans. "Yeah, he's done." He pointed to Red's still body before turning around and jumping off the platform. Regine ran to his side and Julia pulled away from Eriol and walked briskly to his side as well.

"Man that was pathetic," Red coughed as Regine aided him to sit up. "Oh dear," Regine mumbled as she saw the small pool of blood. "lets take him to the infirmary." She said to Julia. Nodding, she took Red's arm, placed it over her shoulder, flinching for a second and supported him as Regine took his other side. "Sorry, you two. I'm supposed to be helping you." He softly said, half-awake. "Shut up, Red." Regine instructed him, as the guided him to the infirmary.

"You take him to the infirmary alone, Stiff. Her fight's next." Eriol called, looking directly at Regine. Julia frowned, looking ready to argue when Sven took Red's arm from Regine and pat Julia on the head. "I'll take him." He said, nodding to Regine before going out.

"_Watch yourselves._" He whispered to Julia as he passed by her.

* * *

She frowned as Regine made her way to the fighting stage, seeing a Dauntless-born boy waiting for her. Frowning deeper, she took a step forward to the stage. "There aren't enough transferees." Eriol answered beside her. "The instructors and I agreed to letting the transferees fight with Dauntless-borns that lose in their fights." He added, watching as other Dauntless-born crowded the stage. He smirked. "You're friend's lucky," He said, "that boy's lenient on girls." as the two stood in fighting stances.

"Begin!" He yelled as Regine ducked away with a terrified expression on her face. The squeaked silently as the boy threw a flying kick at her.

Blindly dodging, the boy threw attack after attack at her for five minutes. The Dauntless-born crowd was edgy, adrenaline and excitement rushing through their veins. Julia was edgy too, fearing for Regine's safety.

"Come on, Amity! Your Stiff friend can throw a punch, why can't you?" Taunted a girl from the crowd as everyone cheered and laughed. Regine was panting and her body trembled slightly, she kept her fighting stance. "Fight back!" The boy cried, running head-long at her. Bringing her fists up to her chest, she closed her eyes tight and punched the air.

The crowd fell silent, who would expect such blind luck? "Ohgosh! I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Regine gushed, looking around, panicking. Julia sighed deeply, it was good that Regine didn't get hurt. "Not bad." The boy said, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood up and spat a small amount of blood. "Quite the punch you got," He smirked at her.

Moving quickly, he sucker-punched her in the stomach then kicked her at the side. Regine stumbled over to the edge of the stage, barely keeping in balance when the boy, smiling wickedly, punched her in the soft spot where the ribs met. Regine fell from the stage, falling to the ground. A soft, sickening crack was heard.

Julia's eyes widened and quickly ran to where Regine fell, her cheek connecting to the punch the boy had aimed for Regine. A small spot of blood showed at the edge of her lip as she stared cold and hard at the boy, standing between Regine's unconscious body and his smirking figure.

"It's not over yet." He simply said, turning to look at Eriol who simply looked passively at the three. Grinning wide, the boy aimed to push Julia away, when she grabbed it and twisted it behind his back. He cried out in pain, gritting his teeth as he fell to the ground. Julia's piercing glare kept everyone else at bay from them, especially Regine.

She glowered at Eriol, seeing an amused smile play across his face. Out of rage, she twisted the boy's arm harder, making him grunt and wince. "Alright! Alright! I give! I'm done!" He cried. giving one last hard twist, Julia let him go and fall to the floor. He winced as he held his arm, glaring at Julia who returned with a cold, indifferent look.

Turning her back to him and his friends who suddenly came to surround him, Julia went to Regine, checking for any wounds or broken, or broken or fractured limbs before supporting the girl's weight over her shoulders. _For one so slim, she's heavy._ Julia thought with a flinch and grunt. the Dauntless-born simply stared at her as she left with the unconscious girl to the infirmary.

"You're friend's disqualified for your interfering." Eriol said, crossed arm as Julia passed by him with a glare. He smiled as he watched the awed group of Dauntless-born. "And I'm expecting a lot from your fights." He finished as a Dauntless-born offered to help Julia carry Regine.

* * *

**C/N: If the chapter made no sense, I'm sorry. I was kind of in a hurry to finish writing. X3  
I'm think I'm rambling whenever I write this story, so I'm sorry, 'kay? ^^**

_**"We're all mad here."**_


	11. Guts

Sven clicked his tongue at the sight of Julia and a Dauntless boy supporting Regine's unconscious weight. "Goddammit, that Eriol. Kill all the transferees, why don't you?!" He half-yelled, obviously pissed. "Menopause much? Calm down, Sven. You'll wake the dead." The Dauntless boy said, easing Regine onto a bed. "Piss off, Dane." Sven scowled as he turned to get the nurse.

Chuckling softly, the boy - Dane - turned to Julia. "Sven really hates Eriol. Just ignore his rants. I'm Dane by the way." He grinned, extending a hand to Julia, who bowed out of respect and thanks. "Right," He winked at her and followed Sven. Staring at the curtain which Dane, a dark-haired boy with messy, shoulder-length, hot red dip-dyed hair and onyx-blue eyes, entered. Sighing, she fixed Regine's position, tucking her in and wiping the sweat on her forehead.

"Only you, Julia. Only you." Sven said softly, in awe. "Heard from Dane," He explained, nearing Regine and her. Lifting her head, he examined her face. "no bruises, I see." He said, looking at her from every angle.

"But seriously," He said, staring straight into her hidden eyes. "you can't go around interfering like that. It'll make the person you helped look weak." He finished, making her frown. _Even if it's obvious they're done?_ She asked. His face softening, Sven shrugged and released his hold of her. "You better get back, don't want Eriol coming in here and ranting on about these two." He said, opening the curtain slightly, revealing Red's sleeping figure. A nurse hurried out to check Regine. Nodding, Julia left.

* * *

"Begin!" Eriol yelled as the Dauntless girl from before circled around Julia. She watched Julia, observing her every move. Julia, quite amused with how cautious her opponent was, smiled tauntingly and cockily at the girl, stifling a laugh as the girl's face turned red and pounced. _So like the Dauntless,_ She thought as the girl, whom one person from the crowed call Vernon, blindly threw punches at Julia.

Chuckling softly, she moved away, sides and down, evading each punch with ease. Growing redder and redder, Vernon threw a thrust kick, aiming at Julia's abdomen. Ducking, she grabbed the girl's loose pant leg and wrapped it tight around the girl's leg, using it as some sort of handle to throw the girl to the side, off the stage, though not with much force to actually hurt the girl.

Obviously furious, Vernon hopped back on the stage, throwing a double roundhouse kick at Julia. The second kick nicked her nose. Vernon, again, proceeded to punch and punch again, cursing and insulting the girl as well.

For nearly thirty minutes, Vernon did only that, punching and kicking, and insulting and using colorful words to describe the was-Abnegation girl. She was panting hard, her colorful hair stuck to her neck and face from the sweat. Julia didn't so much as move a foot the spot she originally stood. "Lousy hag, take the damn fight seriously!" She yelled at Julia, running at her with her fist clenched. Julia quickly moved to the side as Vernon stumbled over her own feet.

"Take me seriously!" She cried, roundhouse kicking her again.

Another twenty-five minutes past, Vernon was panting hard and Julia looked incredibly bored. "Bitch," Vernon muttered, stumbling over to Julia, lazily swinging her arm at her and thrusting her knee at her abdomen before falling flat on the ground. Julia watched the girl, hoping the girl was asleep. Her breaths were heavy, but she was barely awake. Julia jumped from the platform

"Hold it." Eriol stood in front of her. "You fight til your opponent's absolutely done for or dead. And she isn't." He pointed out with a frown. _She can't move obviously,_ She though, staring at him with a stoic look on her face. "Get back up there and finish her." He pointed to the stage where Vernon tried to keep her eyes open and to stand. _She's done._ She told him before brushing past him.

Leaving the room, she hear the loud whispers of everyone present, it takes guts to answer back _and_ turn your back to a Dauntless leader. "_Especially Eriol._" One said rather too loud.

_Take a picture,_ she smirked, walking down the hall to the infirmary. _it lasts longer._ She thought with a smug feeling in her gut.

* * *

**C/N: Two chapters in two hours! :D  
Well, I'm happy. XD  
**

_**"We're all mad here."**_


	12. Judgement and Criticism

"Ow," Regine winced, rubbing the back of her head. "Still hurts that much?" Red asked, munching on a carrot stick. She nodded slowly, "A bit," she said holding her head a she reached for the sandwich in the middle of the table. "How are your injuries doing?" She asked Red. He shrugged and pat the left side of his rib. "Better, I guess." He answered.

It had been nearly a week since their fights, Regine was allowed to fight three days after her accident and Red was allowed a day after. Regine lost her first two fights after her recovery, only out of her Amity-like attitude. Though began to fight better after those, receiving tips and advice from Red and Sven, even Ivan. Red had a good streak of wins and loses from when he was allowed to fight again.

They began chatting casually, since their first fights and losses, they've been more civil and friendly with each other. Red woke up later that day, seeing Regine stirring awake, her head bandaged up. She was dizzy and disoriented, needing help in almost everything.

Julia plopped down on the seat beside Regine, sighing as she reached for a guava. "Hey Julia," Red greeted, "Done with your fight?" Regine asked after him. Julia curtly nodded. "Another draw?" Red asked with a raised brow. Julia shrugged, concealing her smirk as she bit the fruit. "I don't get how you always end it as a draw." Red furrowed his brows. Again, she shrugged, not exactly wanting to 'elaborate' things. "Maybe she doesn't like hurting others either?" Regine opinionated.

Red was silent for a bit, thinking deeply. "I guess that seems logical." He shrugged, finishing his plate of veggies. "I can't understand how you can stand eating fruits and veggies all the time either," He shuddered and scrunched his nose. "they're disgusting!" He shuddered and stuck his tongue out in disgust. Regine laughed loudly and Julia chuckled as Red grabbed an apple and it.

"I've got a fight." He announced, giving a two-finger salute to the girls and left.

"I don't get why he's so excited," Regine absent-mindedly said as she watched Red leave. "he just got out of the infirmary with bruised ribs, for grief's sake!" She huffed. Julia cocked a brow and chuckled, _Concerned much, Regine?_ she thought. Regine puffed her cheeks out and blushed faintly. "I know what you're thinking Julia, and I'm not!" She stuck her tongue out at the girl, making her laugh louder.

"Seems like you two are having fun." Conrad said, approaching the table and sitting adjacent to the two. "Something we can help you with, Conrad?" Regine asked with a careful smile as Paris and Marius neared the table. "Hmm, not really. We're just bored. There aren't any good fights and the next fight who'd include one of us is Marius'." He lazily said, resting his chin on his propped up arm.

"Is that so?" Regine asked, trying to keep the conversation good as the other two sat beside Conrad. "Do you know who you're fighting with, Marius?" She asked the other blonde. Grunting, Marius shook his head. "Sven said it's always depending on the fight before." He answered briefly. Regine nodded, fiddling with the hem of her long-sleeved shirt. _Always the brief one,_ Julia though, reaching out for another fruit.

"You're quite the hungry one," Paris commented, looking at Julia, who shrugged as her answer. "For someone who doesn't really do so well here." Conrad added snidely. Julia furrowed her brows and sighed, continuing eating. "Conrad," Regine said in a warning tone. He shrugged and got up. "It's technically true. Hell, even the Dauntless-born are talking about you and how you ended up here."

He smirked, "Rumor goes that you too much of a push-over in Abnegation and left. Or rather, _kicked out_."

"Conrad," Regine said warningly once more, though in a more fierce. Shrugging nonchalantly, he stood up and left. Shaking his head, Paris followed and so did Marius who sighed softly. "Sven said he wanted everyone in the training room in ten minutes," Paris called over his shoulder.

As the three left, Regine sighed deeply and shook her head. "Don't mind him, Julia. He's just a - what did Sven call him? - a cloud. Or flicker? A lemming." She smiled, recalling a few days ago when Sven ranted on and on, recalling the various things he said through pillow-filled ears. Julia chuckled softly, though her inside burned.

* * *

"Is that the guy you told me about at the train?" Regine asked Julia.

"Wait, '_told you'_?" Red asked incredulously as he neared the girls. Regine smiled cheekily and Julia gave him a Noh smile. "Is he?" She turned to her. Let out a silent chuckle, she nodded. "Women," Red mumbled to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. Regine laughed at him before turning back to the stage, scrutinizing the tall, pale blonde boy with green eyes and four piercings in his left ear. "Darius, was it? She asked, "Kinda cute," she mumbled to herself. Red snorted in distaste and Julia stifled her laughter, how transparent.

"Alright, enough." Eriol said annoyed at the two.

"We've barely started." Darius' opponent argued, pointing to Darius with an extended arm. Eriol, seeming to get more annoyed, snapped at the boy. "As much as I'd love you two girls bitch-slap and pull each other's hair, we've got one last fight today and I want it over with." He barked.

"A draw? Great!" Darius grinned, lacing his fingers behind his head and jumping off the stage as his opponent mumbled to himself what seemed to be a string of colorful words.

"God, what's up with him?" Red asked softly as Eriol furiously scribbled something off his clipboard, something that looked ready to break at any second. "He's been like that all day." Sven answered Red, leaning on the wall near them. "He's been bitching on and on about the fights this day." He ran a hand through his messy hair annoyed as well. The three sighed, nothing new.

"Next fight," Eriol announced, "Marius and Julia." he sighed and frowned. Another damned long fight he'd have his ass rot on, he thought. Regine was shocked and turned to Julia. "Good luck, Julia." She smiled at her. Red lightly pat her shoulder. "Uhhh, kick some butt." He chuckled as Julia nodded and headed toward the stage.

Eriol sighed as Marius and Julia stood just staring at each other on the fighting stage, unmoving and not bothering to get into fighting stance. Julia nodded in recognition and respect to Marius as he did the same. Minutes had passed when Julia decided to bring her hands up into fighting stance when she felt Eriol's and Sven's evil, melting glare at her back.

"Begin!"

Marius roundhouse kicked Julia aimed at the head out of the blue. With wide eyes, Julia leaned back, also barely missing a punch that was aimed at her cheek. _Grief, he's fast._ Julia thought. Gliding toward her, Marius uppercut her, barely nicking her chin when he kneed her hard in the stomach. Julia doubled over as his knee connected with her stomach, barely moving away as he aimed to elbow her at the base of the neck.

Stumbling away from him, she coughed violently while clutching her stomach, the taste of blood in her mouth. She licked the minute amount that escaped her lip.

Watching him warily, Marius leaped at her, a roundhouse kick aimed at the side of her head. She ducked and jumped as he swung his legs underneath hers. While she was still in mid-air, Marius had turned kick her at her side, sending her flying to the direction he kicked.

Laying on the ground, she quickly rolled away as she saw Marius leaping to crash his elbow her at the base of the ribs, cringing as his elbow cracked the concrete stage. Staggering to her feet, she panted as he suddenly tried to punch her three times and drop-heel kick her, which she barely evaded.

Sucker punching her, his fist never connected, though somehow caught the midnight blue scarf she used as a belt to hold up her coat, which she decided to wear as an open-fronted skirt over her tight jeans, making it fall to the ground and trip her, a small sound emitting from the coat as it hit the ground. Only then did the two notice the loud cheers from around them

Julia winced as she hit ground hard. She supported herself on one leg, trying to get up to reach her beloved coat and bells when Marius' booted foot stomped on a pair of the small bells.

Her eyes widened, mind went blank and she became deaf to everything save for the sound of his boot grinding on the ground. Lifting his boot up, both of them had a good look at the misshapen, once perfectly round, dirtied golden bells.

"I told you I won't be so nice next time." He said without a hint of emotion whatsoever on his coldly handsome face. Julia's stoic and hidden face and eyes burned with rage. Gracefully, she powerfully swung her legs underneath his, making him fall with a painful thud. She then leaped up and pinned him down with her knee on his other side, and her lower leg pinned him down from his hips to both his thighs. Grabbing his collar, she forcefully pushed him down, his head hitting the concrete ground. With a look of rage, she brought her clenched fist up and dropped it hard and powerful, right in the center of his face with a sickening cracking sound.

Marius' eyes fluttered, trying to keep his consciousness. His free hand shakily went up, toward his face where his nose turned red to purple, blood streaming down like a waterfall, but dropped with a dull thud on his chest when his eyes rolled back, unconscious. This was the sound of silence. Not even the normal noise from the Hub pierced the thick tension and silence; Julia's faint pants counted the seconds pass.

Regaining her head, Julia clicked her tongue and snapped her head away from the blonde boy's bloodied face. She removed herself from her position, swiftly taking her treasured belongings, she jumped swiftly off the stage, her hair hiding her face.

She pushed passed the large, silent crowd of Dauntless-born, keeping herself from lashing out at them. She kept her head down, fist clenched and strides quick.

As she passed by Eriol, she felt a twinge of pride as she saw his stunned face earlier, but full-out anger and hatred toward him as he watched a few Dauntless-born and the three other Erudite transferees move toward the unconscious boy, his chilling smirk making her ever-more furious. "Now that," He said, not taking his eyes off the stag as they carried the boy off it. "was what I wanted from you. Julia." He finished as she passed by her, glaring at him from the corner of her eyes as he did so too.

Naturally, as she aimed to leave, she couldn't help but glance at Regine and Red, who both had a shocked and surprised look, Regine had a hint of betrayal in her crystal eyes. Julia looked away, incidentally glancing at Sven, who had a blank look. When he saw Julia, he looked away. She clicked her tongue and walked faster.

"_Do what you feel in your heart to be right – for you'll be criticized anyway._"

_But my heart never thought that right, I was criticized anyway._

_"That is the cruel fatality of the world, they will _always _criticize you. No matter what."_

* * *

The moon was at its highest, a full, bright orb, watching over the girl as she blankly stared over the horizon, watching blindly the flickering lights of the city she vague remembered growing up in.

Julia stared blindly into nothingness, her eyes, glassy and doubtful. She sat on the rectangular flat platform that served as the roof, the most precarious thing outside the building. She sat by the edge, one leg was propped up, which she propped her arm over and rested her chin on her knee. Wind blew a strong, gentle breeze, the single pair of bells twinkled softly but sweetly as the wind caressed the girl's body.

"I really do wonder how you get into places like these so easily." Sven said, leaning on the thin pole in the middle of the platform. "You've been missing since dinner, Regine and Red've been looking for you since." He stared at the sky. "Told them that I'd look for you though, since it was way past your bedtime." He walked over to where Julia sat.

He sat down beside the girl, leaning back on his arms, and watched the girl's hair gently dance in the wind. "That thing. . . something precious to you?" He looked at her from the corner of his eyes as she lowered her gaze. "From family?" He turned toward her as she looked away.

Sven breathed in deeply and slowly let it out, turning his head back front. "Yeah, I know that feeling, had transferees from the past almost kill each other over it." He said softly. "Mind if I take a look at it?" He held his hand out sideways while watching her from the corner of his eyes. She looked at him without moving her head then turned up her left hand which held tightly the ledge of the roof.

Looking down at her hand, he took the misshapen bells into his hand and held it against the light, examining it. "Well, it sure is messed up," He said bluntly, picking it up with his other hand, "but it sounds alright." he jingled it, blowing it and handing it back to her. He stared wordlessly at her, scrutinizing every detail of her face.

"You know, you really shouldn't be ashamed of beating someone up in fight. Look at your Candor friend, he started off well, save for getting his ass kicked though." He chuckled, "Hell, Regine got over it, and she's from all sunshine and smiles!" he looked at her with knitted brows. "Your first fight was good too, didn't expect that kind of fighting, but whatever works here in Dauntless is you beat your opponent. Period." He stared placidly at the stars, sighing as he did so.

"Whatever your old faction deemed wrong is the opposite here. You can do whatever you choose, so long as it ain't gonna get you into Autarkic or Factionless." He looked at Julia as she looked at him through her hair. "You can eat whatever you want, whenever; go wherever you please, so long as it's within reason, of course." He held his hand out and shrugged one shoulder, "Do whatever you want, you can go jump off the chasm too, but you're a smart girl." he winked at her, making her smile slightly, "Hell, you can ever punch the faction leaders if you feel like it. Though I don't recommend that, tried it once, it was a hell of a pain in the ass." He groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. Julia giggled, then proceeded to laugh louder.

Sven smiled warmly, it wasn't exactly what he planned, but hey, it worked. He placed his hand on her head and grinned at her. "And you won't be judged so much for being yourself either. Sure everyone here's a bit of an ass, maybe a bit prejudicial. Maybe more." He added the last part quickly, making Julia smirk, "But they're good people. Relatively." he grinned wide, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Well, good night little trainee of mine." He stood up and stretched, placing his hands on his hips and looked at Julia. He frowned, noticing the girl still hadn't moved. "I better see you in the dorm tomorrow, Julia. If I don't I'm gonna give you Sven's special punishment." He grinned deviously as Julia looked over her shoulder to look at him. She smiled and shook her head as she chuckled, giving a 'sure, whatever you say, Sven' sort of reaction/response. "Good." He said smugly.

"'Night." He leaned down and placed his cheek on hers, giving her an indirect sort of goodnight-kiss, then quickly left. Julia let out a small chuckle, only Sven, she thought, though did not fail to notice the light heat she felt on her face.

Looking back up at the full, bright moon, she recalled all that happened that day, from the two fights she technically threw to the insulting words Conrad had the gall to spit at Julia, then the fight she won against Marius. _Tomorrow we'll start weaponry,_ She thought, contemplating with herself as she hugged the knee that was up close to her and resting her chin on it.

_I won't be judged, _ She closed her eyes and thought that thought in mind, she fell asleep, underneath the moon's watchful gaze.

* * *

**C/N: Well, this took a while. I actually wrote a better fight scene, but the bastard backspace had to be a birch and go back to the previous page. *coughbitch* WHO SAID THAT?! Ehh, I'm bipolar again. X3  
Review, kittens! I love reading them! X3  
**

_**"We're all mad here."**_


	13. Weapons and such

**rachemma: Now kitten, don't you think it's absolutely fun that way? And I think it's better to confuse the readers just a tiny bit, you know, suspense and all. ;3 And it wasn't exactly a 'kiss on the cheek', it was more of cheek-to-cheek contact.**

* * *

Julia woke up with a stiff neck. She let out a breath through her nose as she carefully stretched it, rubbing the stiff area with her hand as she stood up. She slowly stretched her stiff body as she stood up, rubbing sore and stiff spots here and there. _I should've listened to Sven,_ She groaned as her eyes snapped open wide. _Damn, Sven!_ She quickly ran to the other side of the platform, grabbed the ledge and jumped off, shifting her body into the window-like hole at the side of the wall, the secret opening in which Sven and Julia entered through.

_Damn, damn_,_ damn_,_ damn_,_ damn_,_ damn_,_ damn_, She cursed repeatedly as she ran through the small crowd of people who were in the Hub, frantically trying to get to the dorm before Sven.

She slid to a halt in front of the entrance to the dorm, seeing everyone asleep of at least half-asleep, she quickly and quietly ran into the curtained part. Slowly peeking into it to see if Regine was asleep, knowing her, she'd squeal loudly and suffocate her when she sees Julia alive and well. Regine was still fast asleep, so Julia quickly moved to her bed, and grabbed whatever clothes she could get and ran out to the bathroom.

Blindly rushing past the curtain, she accidentally bumped into someone's chest. Looking up, she gave a nervous concealing smile to Sven, who was smirking knowingly at her.

"Good morning to you, little moonlight." He bent to her level, smiling broadly. Her eye twitched as she held her smile, her lip twitching as she smiled wider.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" He narrowed his eyes as he smiled, watching the girl's possible reaction. Nodding vehemently, Julia coughed and pointed to the bathroom, inching away slowly away from him. Sven raised a brow at Julia, then grinned wide, standing up straight and crossing his arms over his chest, "Go wake up Regine first, I'd rather not wake her up." Nodding, Julia hurriedly went back into their area and try to wake Regine up.

"The birds aren't singing, it's way to early..." Regine mumbled in her sleep. Sighing, Julia did the routine way to wake the half-dead girl up: pulling the bed sheet from underneath her, and doing so, Regine rolled from the mattress to the floor.

"Owwwwww," Regine whined groggily and slightly grumpy, "What was- Julia you're-!" Julia placed her hand over Regine's mouth while shaking her head furiously. Pointing outside the curtain, she placed a finger to her lips. "Sven's outside and you don't want him to know you're here?" Regine asked while standing up. Julia shook her head, pointed to herself then arched her arm as she pointed outside. "Oh, you don't want him to know you just got back?" Regine asked, looking at her sideways while fixing her bed. Julia nodded.

"Alright, but leave a note where you're going next time." Regine smiled. "And you owe me," She added with a wink. Julia chuckled and smirked, nodding as she left, scampering quickly to the bathroom.

* * *

_This is weird, _Julia rubbed her bare arms as she paced around the bathroom. For nearly fifteen minutes she'd been debating whether to go out in the sleeveless jacket or change into her more comfortable clothes - the ones she chose. In her hurry to the bathroom as she got to the dorm, she hadn't been careful or clearly keen on what she took, she just blindly grabbed whatever pants and shirt she could - which happen to be the jacket and the skinny jeans Regine chose. She didn't seem to be in favor of going out again and grab a different shirt, not wanting to bump into Sven or Regine. God knows what Sven would say or _do_, and heaven forbid what Regine would do just to get Julia to wear the poor excuse for a jacket. _Either way, this will end horribly for me,_ She groaned, dragging her hand down her face.

_I just need to get used to it, I'll be fine._ She motivated herself as she reached for the doorknob. She never left the bathroom though, when she nearly held the metal knob, she turned around and began pacing more frantically, her brows furrowed into an embarrassed and self-pitying look, _Oh grief I can't do this, Stiff if be Stiff!_ she cried as she went up to the sink to her left.

Bending down, she ran the cold water over her head, spraying water over her hair as well. She jumped back when she stood straight, not noticing the huge, mirror-covered wall about the large sink. _I can't even look at a mirror,_ She groaned internally, running a damp hand through her wet hair.

She watched the figure in the mirror - herself - stare back, watching the small droplets fall down her snow locks, remembering the caramel wig she always wore in Abnegation. She watched as some of the droplets dampen and darken the black-grey immodest top, thinking back to the large, over-sized, occasional n-hand clothes back home which she always wore under the grey part of her coat. She looked back up, her eyes meeting the cold image of it. Taking a deep breath and wringing her hair quickly, she wore her coat with only a single button fixed over her stomach and the scarf as a belt and left the bathroom.

"About time you came out, I was beginning to think you flushed yourself down there." Red chuckled as he and Regine neared her. Raising a brow, Julia smirked and playfully slapped him in the shoulder, "Hey, you win one fight and then you suddenly become all violent?" he chuckled, rubbing the spot she hit. "I think it's an improvement!" Regine laughed as she slapped her hand on his other shoulder. "God, I liked you two better when you were both shy and timid." He rubbed his other shoulder too, Red now looked like he was warming himself, a melancholic, sad expression on his face.

Regine laughed while Julia chuckled, only Red, they thought. Julia left the two standing in front of the bathroom, heading to the doorway. She looked over her shoulder, signaled the two and nudged her head to the direction of the cafeteria and training room.

"Right behind you!" Regine called, dragging Red behind her.

"Really, why couldn't you two stay shy and timid?" Red groaned.

"We are shy and timid," Regine smiled at him over her shoulder, "not just around you, most of the time." she added, as Red groaned louder as Julia laugh audibly.

* * *

"So, as I've said yesterday, we'll be on weaponry." Sven announced to his seven initiates. "First off," He raised his left arm, index finger extended up, "the ever-sacred guns." he extended his arm to the table of different sized and types of guns.

"As 'custom'," He added air-quotes to the word as he stood by the table, "I'm to show you how to shoot and how to do it _properly._ We can't have cross-eyed members now." he smirked as he stood ten meters away from a bulls-eye target, and began explaining the rights and propers of shooting and holding a gun, explaining how to stand, how to angle and aim and how to reload the gun.

"Grab your guns now kids, three targets, line up. You each get three shots before letting someone else have a go." Sven explained as Conrad, Paris and Ivan lined in front of the first target; Marius and Red in front of the second and the two girls at the last. "Eye level, foot forward, hands steady. Begin."

The first three cautiously shot their first shots, losing their footing slightly from the recoil, "Hold onto the hilt firmly!" Sven yelled at the three as they steadied themselves for the second shot. Regine squeaked as she was pushed back into Julia's arms from the recoil, "Sorry Julia," she apologized, looking up at Julia as she pushed her up to stand. "Both eyes on the target, Ivan! Angle your arm, Red! Regine, spread your feet apart, one foot in front and put your weight there. Steady hold." Sven yelled to his initiates, who have yet hit a target.

Adjusting her footing and adjusting her body position, Regine shot the gun, the bullet hit the second ring. Blinking and staring at the target she turned to look at a chuckling Julia and a smirking Sven. "Good job Regine. You're the first shot." Some boys mumbled unintelligible things as Sven yelled again for them to shut their yaps and start aiming.

For an hour, the seven shot decent shoots, Regine having hit the target eight times and once she hit the edge of the bulls-eye and another in the dead center, Red and Paris: nine, Ivan: seven, Conrad and Marius: ten, and Julia: six times plus twice when she shot the bulls-eye.

"Well," Sven cocked a brow, smirking rather proudly at his sweaty, adrenaline pumped initiates, "you're all not that bad I suppose. Good shots." he grinned at them, making each one's lips curl to a smug smirk or smile. Save for Julia and Marius, that is.

"Now we're gonna do knife throwing." He pointed to another table and three bulls-eye targets. "I don't want to hear anything from you, Paris. Babies know these even before they can talk straight." Sven spoke, not looking at the group as he walked to the other table. Red managed to stifle his laughter while Ivan and Conrad snorted theirs, Regine chuckled lightly as she followed Sven and Julia smiled her laughter.

"Get a move on, throwing is harder than shooting, and I want you all to be done by lunch!" Sven sternly called from in front of a target, making the seven jog to him. He then began explaining to them how to throw properly, demonstrating and repeating the proper arm angle, stance and footing, and flexing.

"Well, that's fifteen minutes of my life. I expect - no, demand - each one of you to hit the target at least six times." He stated with a straight, serious face and rather cross tone. Four certain boys and girl took advantage of Sven's repetition of everything and asked full-out whatever they could about throwing, which annoyed the damned hell out of him.

"Begin!" He yelled as simultaneous rocking of the target's stands began were heard from the knives barely nicking them. "Come on now Erudite! Whatever happened to that trajectory and velocity shit you've been spouting and mumbling about?! Red, don't bend over!"

"Geez, you could write a whole new book on Sven's extreme premenstrual syndrome." Conrad dryly mumbled as he scowled at Sven and aimed his knife. Julia snickered lightly behind him.

"I heard that. Both eyes open, Conrad." Sven scowled at the blonde as he threw his knife, the knife bouncing off the wooden leg of the stand. Sven snorted, "Least I have hand-eye coordination, Four-eyes." he rolled his eyes and snapped at Regine.

"Pipe it Marius, I doubt you'd do any better than me." Conrad snapped at Marius, who was behind Julia, as he heard Marius mumble and snicker.

For the next twenty minutes, Sven was growing increasingly hot-tempered and slightly red, while the seven started sweating a small lake and getting anxious. Conrad began to become rather snappy and Marius and Red began strings of profanities whenever they missed or felt to do so.

"God, Julia. Could you have a worse aim?" Sven barked at Julia as he dragged his palm over his face, tired and annoyed.

Julia turned to him, snapped and scowled before stalking over to the table of knives, undoing the single button that held the top of her coat and shrugging it off. She took six knives, three in space of both hands. "Goddammit Julia!" Red cussed as she pushed him away from the middle target. She scowled at him before turning to the target, spreading her legs and feet apart and positioning her body and arms - hand hovering over the shoulder, arms slanted down - and aimed.

Then she shot. And as soon as she released the blades in her left hand, she mimed its position using her right and shot. Six loud, firm 'thunks' were heard from the target, in the center. All six knives hit each one of the target, two in each center.

Six jaws dropped open as Julia turned to look at Sven, her arms crossed over her chest with an annoyed, slightly pissed look on her face. Sven had a look of surprise and shock, his mouth was slightly open as he stared at the three targets with two knives implanted side by side in its center. "Not bad," He muttered, an awkward half-smile on his face and chuckled, watching the girl huff and walk to the targets to take the knives she'd thrown.

Julia took the first two from the right side and proceeded to the center, when she turned around abruptly and threw the two she had in hand, one knife intercepting another that was flying at her, the other scratched Eriol's cheek as if flew past him and was caught by Sven with the hilt.

"Now _that_," He smiled his chilling smile as the blood from the wound gushed from it, "is Dauntless." he finished with his smile growing larger and wiping the blood with his thumb and licking it. Julia grunted as she took the remaining knives and returned two on the table and stood in line again.

"Well?" Eriol raised a brow at the astonished group, "Not only is she the first shot, she's all ahead of you by six to none. Start aiming!" He yelled, an amused grin on his face as everyone clattered to hit the target.

"The girls are good this year." Eriol grinned, slapping his hand on Sven's shoulder as Regine cheered and hugged Julia when she hit the target's third ring. Sven grunted in response, crossing his arms over his chest. "They're just gutsier. Heard Julia went on and damn right turned her back on you. Scandalous." He smirked at Eriol, who chuckled curtly and smiled, watching as Ivan and Red hit the target's fourth ring.

"Transferees this year might last longer than I thought." Eriol said, "They're doing a hell lot better then those lazy-assed Dauntless-born over there." Eriol looked at the left, mumbling to himself as three boys tried to shoot an apple of a girl's head.

"Well, what would you expect from those bunch? These seven left their homes, obviously they'd want to make a name for themselves. Though these ones seem to have a bit more back bone then those of the previous years." Sven said as he smirked as the last two finally hit the target.

"Archery and sword play this afternoon," Eriol said, turning around to leave, "I wanna know who's good at what, then I'll finalize everything." he said not looking at Sven, who didn't look at him either. "You're considering on bringing them along?" Sven asked, watching as Red argued with Paris and Julia teach Regine.

Eriol paused and cocked his head over his shoulder, "Why not?" He smiled and left.

* * *

**C/N: It took me years to finally finish this one chapter! I swear, periodical exams will be the death of me! Well, at least updates might come a bit faster, considering hell is over. Mon Cheries, bare with me if the story gets a bit mundane and/or Mary-Sue-ish.**

_**"I'm not mad. My reality is just different from yours."**_


	14. Initiation Life

**C/N: Why no one review? TT^TT  
Chesrylle saaaaaaad.** **TTTTT^TTTTT **

* * *

Sven watched proudly as his seven initiates each determinedly spread around the training room. Nearly two weeks after the first part of initiation, each one had been particularly good in one aspect; Red had been the best shot at archery, Conrad and Paris at swordplay, Regine and Ivan in gun shooting, Julia in knife throwing, and Marius had been best at fighting. Each one, two days after the first day of weaponry, had been more than determined in practicing and sharpening their somewhat hair-splitting sharp skills._  
_

Regine sat cross-legged on the stage in the center of the room, aiming at mobile targets with a sniper rifle, shooting each one with precise accuracy that the all shot hit the bulls-eye of the mobile target or completely shattered it, Ivan stood in front of the normal targets, two guns in hand and shot with the same precision as Regine, not missing a single shot.

Conrad and Paris faced each other on the stage reserved for sword fighting, each on equal par, neither giving nor seemingly willing to lose. Both were equally good at hold and fighting with swords that this was their sixth time to try to break their ten draws. Obviously though, they were both so good that neither lost once.

Red faced the open area, reserved for archery, and aimed, hitting shot-after-shot at the targets, big and small, and each shattered the flying disks that were thrown in the air. His arms and fingers moved quickly and nimbly, and so far he had only missed a single target, only because Julia's knife intercepted his arrow when a Dauntless-born threw a disk the wrong way.

Julia aimed at her targets - mobile and not - lightning fast and with absolute accuracy, that knife pierced the target's centers. She drew the blades so quickly and caught sight of targets easily that she could throw six blades at the same time. Marius attacked the training dummy viciously and quickly, each hit would produce an incredible loud sound from the impact. He grunted as the training dummy lost its head again, this had been the fourth dummy that 'died'; Sven didn't want him to be the reason the compound lost all their sand bags and had threw to him the flimsy dummy to train with.

Sven smirked as each one had a determined and focused face, each one not batting an eye as they trained.

"Makes you think how well they'd do on the real deal," Eriol rested his arm on Sven's shoulder as he watched the transferees worked their hearts out. Sven grunted, crossing his arms over his chest, "They know better." he firmly answered. Eriol smirked and pointed to the stage where Regine sat, "She'd be a great sniper and assassin, don't you think?" He chuckled and watched Regine reload the gun with the bullets she held in her mouth, "I'm not letting you make them into mindless killers, Eriol." Sven scoffed.

"I'm just saying, of course. It'd be hard to see a banjo-strumming, tree-hugger kill someone in cold blood, eh?" Eriol laughed as his visible eye washed over the room.

"Have you finalized the list?" Sven asked.

"Not yet," Eriol watched as Conrad and Paris slashed at each other.

"Then you plan on bringing them along?"

"I've been considering it,"

"But?"

"Is there always a 'but' in such things?"

"Knowing you?" Sven scoffed, "Who the hell wouldn't?" he shrugged off Eriol's arm.

Eriol snickered, "I wanted to see them on their improvement and all." he mused, drawing the dagger Sven kept in his holster, throwing at Regine's flying target. The dagger intercepted the bullet Regine shot, changing the dagger's direction, aiming at Red's back. Catching the dagger's glint, Julia threw another dagger at hit while Marius threw a dummy at it. Regine had called out to Red at that time, turning around and shot his own arrow. Julia's dagger caught the flying one, mounting it on the arch with the hilt's eye, Red's arrow pierced the dummy Marius had thrown, changing its direction to Conrad and Paris, who sliced in half the dummy and the arrow, respectively.

Eriol let out a loud, amused laugh as each initiate turned and glared daggers at said maniac. Sven sighed, dragging his hand on the right side on his face, "I do hope you realize each one of those kids have at least something to kill you with." he said crossly, _And I hope they kill you._

"Ah, but think of all the trouble they'd get into if they kill me." Eriol smiled, signalling the seven to come to them. "I don't think it's worth all the trouble to get into the Factionless after all." He snickered as each one neared the pair, their weapons still in hand. "_It'd be worth it._" Sven mumbled, hoping Eriol wouldn't catch it.

Eriol's smirk grew larger as the seven neared, their skin gleamed from sweat and their faces showed clear annoyance and distaste from the rude interruption. "I see you're all getting accustomed to Dauntless life." He smiled as a few scoffed and others mumbled to themselves. "Well, as much as that's nice and all and how much you'd all need it, you all better beat it and get to your dorm." He pointed to the archway door with his thumb over his shoulder. A few mouths open to protest and most likely insult the man, but he held out a hand and smirked nonchalantly. "Don't want our parent to see such unsightly appearance, now do we?"

"Today's Visiting Day?" Ivan asked surprised.

"Don't tell me you all forgot," Sven stated monotonously. Each one looked at each other, mumbling to themselves or scratching the back of their heads or both. Sven sighed and while Eriol snickered.

"Beat it. Be at the Hub's main center in an hour." Sven monotonously said again, watching the seven shuffle about, thinking over the weapons in hand. "Now." Eriol stated, making the seven rush out, dropping their weapons on the floor.

Eriol snickered, "Initiation this year really is interesting." he muttered as his Cheshire smile curled his lips.

"Eriol," Sven started, walking up beside the slightly insane Dauntless leader, "don't do anything bad today." he looked at the man from the corner of his eyes.

"What makes you think I'd do anything bad?"

"You're Eriol. Isn't that enough of a reason?" He scoffed as he said this.

"I'm hurt, Sven." Eriol feigned hurt and place his hand on his chest, his face contorting to one of pain though a smirk played on his lips.

"Please," Sven scoffed, "you, I and the whole fucking compound knows that you don't have a heart." he remorselessly said. Eriol then laughed loudly.

"That's rude my friend," Sven nearly gagged at Eriol's words. "but I do have a heart." He grinned, wiping his eye with a finger.

"Maybe, but it's probably as hard as that thick skull of yours and as cold as your personality and humor is sick." Sven spat, making Eriol roar with laughter again. Sven sighed and started walked away from the laughing hyena._ What would I give for a sane Dauntless leader, _ He dragged his palm across his face.

"Ah, Sven," Eriol drawled between chuckles as Sven looked over his shoulder, "remind your kids." he grinned wide like a madman.

"We take it very seriously."

"Done." Sven nodded once and left the grinning leader to himself.

* * *

"Oh darn, Julia help me with my hair?" Regine grumbled about her long locks, debating whether to style it somehow or keep it as it is.

"The one in your left looks better." She commented as Julia was about to put it away beneath her bed. She looked up to the raven-haired girl with an odd expression that said 'you cannot be serious'.

"Well, it does." She reasoned with a shrug. Julia tilted her head to the side, her face and eyes saying 'I want to welcome them here, not welcome them to the next life'.

For the next seven minutes, Regine had 'reasoning' with Julia to wear something more _Dauntless_. Julia had been retorting with series of arm and hand gestures, opening and closing of her mouth and several face-palms. Oddly though, Regine was always able to make out what Julia had been trying to get through.

"But you're going to wear your coat anyway!" Regine whined exasperatedly.

Julia opened her mouth, pointed at Regine and took a step forward, as if trying to scold her. Her mouth snapped shut though and her finger drooped down, her face turning into a deer in the headlights placid one.

Regine crossed her arm and smiled triumphantly. She marched over to Julia's bed, rummaging through the two boxed of clothes Julia had under her bed. "Wear this." She held out the small dress she picked out for the girl.

Julia took a step back, waving her hands in front of her and shaking her head vigorously. Sighing, the raven-haired girl, still clutching the dress, placed her hand on her hips, shifting her weight to one foot, "Willing to compromise?" she offered. Cocking a brow, Julia crossed her arms over her chest and waved a hand for Regine to continue.

"I'll lend you a vest." She offered, walking over to her own bed, placing the dress on her bed. "I only have two vests. You can choose." She threw the denim and leather vest to Julia who caught it with distaste.

Looking up, Julia opened her mouth, "No, I do not have a cardigan, Julia. Does Dauntless look like the type to have cardigans?" Regine answered, not looking at the girl while she pulled on another sheet, her 'dressing room'. Sighing, Julia scrutinized the two vests. The day had been surprisingly hot, making Julia wear that day at first the tank top Regine had chosen for her and wore the coat unbuttoned, though wore it as a open-front skirt as soon as she started sweating while training.

_Leave it to Regine to find a way to get her way,_ Julia sighed and chuckled as she threw the leather vest to Regine's bed and pulled on her part of her 'dressing room'.

"Pants don't match with the dress, you're going to wear those shorts, Julia. And you don't have much say in it otherwise." Regine called from behind the curtain as Julia rummaged through the boxes for her pants. "I took it." Regine answered her unspoken question, making her sigh and gingerly grab the maong shorts and change.

"See? You look great!" Regine half-yelled, looking at the girl up and down as she donned the vest on. Julia scowled at Regine as she lazily braided her long locks, braiding only a small part in the middle of her hair, leaving the rest unbraided as she tied the scarf to hold her hair. Regine meticulously combed her hair and patted some areas as Julia tugged on the hem of the dress, and pulled the sleeves of it.  
"You look fine." Regine said, "Let's go." she stated, grabbing Julia's hand and dragging her outside."We only get to see our parents as adults only once." Regine smiled rather ruefully as Julia resisted. Sighing, Julia gave in, letting Regine pull her outside.

* * *

"You girls took your time." Paris stated, raising a brow at the girls as he patted his messy hair down.

"They're girls, what do you expect?" Red added, as he fixed the collar of his polo.

"Fair enough." Conrad answered, scrutinizing the two girls, "You're kind of bold to go meet your parents like that." he added, raising a brow to the two girls.

"This is what I normally wore in Amity," Regine answered, waving her hand dismissively at Conrad as he clicked his tongue at her jumper shorts that had leather belts hanging by its sides and her modest halter top over an off shoulder, long-sleeved cropped top. "I technically forced her to wear that." She chuckled, pointing at Julia over her shoulder who grunted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That makes sense," Marius mumbled as he stole a glance at the two, returning to his shoes.

"You kids ready?" Sven appeared by the door, wearing a clean shirt and his hair looking combed instead of his normal slightly messy and lazy appearance.

"As we'll ever be," Ivan mumbled. Nodding at each initiate, he gestured to them to follow."Remember, Visiting Day lasts only half the day so make most of it." Sven instructed the group without looking at them, weaving their way to the center of the compound, the Commons."Restricted areas mean restricted areas. That means the control and watch room and the big room. Other than those, you can bring your parents around the place." He added, stopping in front of the winding stairs that led to the Commons.

"Oh, Dauntless weaver: you guys are in charge of your families, the faction or leaders will not be held responsible if they go near the chasm or any place that could more less get them killed." He said in a single breath and a smirk. "Good luck then." He slapped the back of the closest initiate - Ivan -, making him stumble and almost fall into the chasm wall. "My bad," He chuckled as the seven started marching down the stairs.

"And another thing," He called from the top of the stairs. "'faction before blood'. We hold take that phrase very seriously."

* * *

**C/N: Next update kind of drawls on a bit and kind of doesn't make much sense. I'm sorry. ._.  
**

_**"I'm not mad. My reality is just different from yours."**_


	15. Visiting Day

"It'll take a while to look for our families." Ivan said in the most prosaic manner, sighing at the huge sea of black.

"For us; Regine's family would really stick out." Red said, looking around for any speck of white in the huge ebony throng. "Good point." Ivan mumbled.

"Papa! Mama!" Regine cried happily, waving frantically at a man and woman who looked about in their mid-thirties wearing the Amity colors and jumping about as happy as their daughter. "Bye guys, I'll introduce you to my parents later." Regine said hurriedly, absolutely giddy as she ran to her parents, who looked just as hyper as she did the first day they met her.

"When you said that Regine's family would stick out, how did you mean it?" Paris asked, surveying the area as well.

"Guess." He snorted, walking ahead of the group. "Bye, good luck finding your families." He said, waving to them. He was heading toward a pair of women and a man, his parents and sister, most likely.

"Well, I guess we should go around looking for out families." Ivan suggested, scratching the back of his head. "Good luck, Julia." He added, waving to her as he left, Paris accompanying him.

"Good luck finding your family, Stiff." Conrad said, scoffing at the girl as he followed the first pair. She rolled her eyes at him and nodded her head at Marius. "Same to you, Julia." He replied, following his friend.

_It's amazing how different personality-wise those four are._ She sighed and started searching for her own family - if they did decide to come.

About five meters from where she stood, she saw a blonde man in grey, his head low and in his hands clasped together in front. She walk timidly at her father figure until she stood in front of him, then her raised his head, he jumped in surprised and shock when he saw the girl with long, snow-colored hair in front of him, her facial feature the same as his adoptive daughter.

Knitting his brows together in confusion, he took a step back and tilted his head, scrutinizing the girl. His face and eyes softened, "Solence?" his calm and kind voice warming her heart. Nodding, she placed her forehead on his, the only form of affection she could show. Anthony Illumience returned the gesture, his body relaxing a bit.

"You look different." He stated, looking at her long hair. She smiled softly and gently pulled on the long locks.

"Have you been well, Solence? Eating well? Initiation isn't hard, is it?" He asked, concerned. Chuckling softly, she answered each question with series of hand gestures, gestures which, over time, Cana and he were able to understand.

"That's comforting to know," He smiled tenderly at the girl.

Her eyes darted to the sides for a second, as if looking for someone. Anthony's smiled sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Solence. Your mother visited your brothers. Clarity wanted to come, but I thought it would be dangerous for her to come along, so she went with Cana. They'll try to catch up." he apologized, his eyes softening.

Julia felt guilty for looking for Cana and Clarity, she was more than happy that Anthony visited her albeit his busy and hectic schedule as an Abnegation head. She nodded apologetically and smiled, bowing her head in a happy manner. Julia offered to tour him around the Dauntless compound for a bit when Red and Regine, with their families, approached the two.

"Julia!" Regine waved vigorously at the girl, who waved back.

"Hello, my name is Regine." She cheerily greeted the blonde Abnegation man, opening her arm wide. Confused, Anthony took a step back, wary of the girl's greeting embrace. He nodded politely as he took another step back.

"Oh, my bad. I'm sorry." She giggled and apologized for causing him discomfort. "I'm a friend of Julia." She smiled brightly at the man then to Julia.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Red." The boy greeted, nodding his greeting to the man. Bowing down, he greeted the boy with rather unsure warmth.

"Oh! Mama, Papa, this is Julia, she's the one I told you who helped Red and me during the first part of initiation."

"Right, I would've been in Autarkic without her rash help. These are my parents and sister." Red nodded, smiling at his sister and parents.

"I see, it's nice to meet you, Julia." Red's father, the man Red took after, nodded and held out his hand to the girl, who took a small step back and nodded in respect.

"Isn't it rather rude to shy away from an act of formality and not greet back?" Red sister questioned. "Sienna!" Red half-yelled, "Solence isn't one for touch, you see, and she doesn't talk." Anthony reasoned, noticing his daughter's shamed look when Red's sister spoke.

"Is that so? I'm quite sorry then, though I do have to agree a bit with my daughter." Red's father said, nodding as he said so. Red sighed at his family, "I'm really sorry, they can't help themselves." he said, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

Regine giggled, "Oh, it's fine, Red; I mean, Candor, right?" she smiled warmly at Red and his family then to Julia and her father, who both looked rather uncomfortable.

"Hoho~ it's nice to meet you Julia, dear." Regine's chirpy mother hugged the girl, causing the girl to flinch. "It's nice to meet you as well, Anthony." She gestured to the man to join their hug.

A shocked, slightly horrified look briefly came across his face as Regine's father hugged him, and joining his wife greeting hug to his daughter. "We're quite ecstatic to meet you. Regine's been chirping on the wonderful girl she made friends with," Her father chuckled as the Amity couple released the slightly uncomfortable father-daughter pair.

"The Dauntless compound is quite large," Red's sister looked around the Commons, raising brow at the stairs.

"Oh I know!" Regine clapped her hands happily, a large, bright grin on her face, "We'll group tour you around the compound!" She smiled brightly, looking at each family eagerly.

"Hm, I think it's a nice idea." Her mother agreed.

"Well, it does save time." Red muttered, glancing at Julia and her father momentarily. Julia turned to her father, who nodded curtly, smiling down at his adoptive daughter.

"Let's go!" Cheered Regine and her mother simultaneously, linking arms and skipping through the mass of black to the stairs.

"They're very odd," Red's mother murmured to her son, who sighed deeply and started mumbling to himself as he led his family after the red and yellow family, Julia and her father following after in comfortable silence.

"It's nice though that you have these friends." Anthony said, smiling warmly at Red and Regine.

* * *

"My god, the Dauntless are insane." Red's father said, clutching tightly his wife's hand behind him and his son's hand in front. "Dad, courage and fearlessness is the Dauntless virtue. What better way to uphold it than through its compounds?" Red answered back, not looking at his father.

"But could they not have another way of sorts? Maybe something _safer_?" His mother added, frowning at the stair case.

"Why would the Dauntless do that?" Red answered.

"For people like us." His sister retorted. Red sighed in exasperation, giving up on explaining Dauntless life to his stubborn family.

The three initiates and their families, deciding to tour around the compound obviously had to go through the perilous stairs that get them up the compound. Seeing the pale and slightly unsure looks on their families faces, the three initiates agreed to form a chain-link; the three would be ahead of their families, leading them up the winding stairs and guiding them, and pull them on in case of an accident.

Behind the Candor family, Regine's father pointed out and trivia-ed his wife and daughter on the waterworks of the chasm, relating it back to the water system of Amity. Behind them, Julia and her father followed silently the group, Julia glancing over her shoulder occasionally to her father who smiled weakly back at her before looking at his feet again. _He's still the same. Saying more with his eyes than anything sometimes._ She chuckled quietly to herself, looking back ahead at the backs of her friends and their families.

"How much further? This is tiring and I'm getting annoyed." Red's sister complained sternly.

"Stop whining Sienna, you don't see Regine's parents or Julia's father complaining."

"No, obviously. They-"

"Sienna!" Red yelled, "At least relatively _try_ not to sound insulting." He mumbled bitterly, glaring at the stairs ahead of him. His parents sighed and shook their heads, slightly disappointed that their son's attempt to make his sister "honey-coat" her words.

A few more minutes of walking and whining mixed with cheery laughter, they finally reached the top floor - the Hub.

"Finally." Red gasped, releasing his father's hand and standing at the side to help everyone else. Red's parents and sister looked around in content amazement, while Regine's parents looked around in clear awe and amazement. Anthony placidly kept his gaze low.

"Well, I suppose this was worth the trip and all." Sienna mumbled, turning her body to the halls that lead to the dorms and cafeteria.

"Let's go." Sienna said, taking a step toward the hall, ignoring the curious looks from the Dauntless around the Hub as she and her parents followed the Amity family. Red walked behind his family, beside Julia and her father. "Was I that whiny and annoying at first?" He sighed, rubbing his forehead. Julia snorted, patting his reassuringly on the head, her father smiled slightly at the boy.

* * *

"I can't believe your siblings did that." Red sighed as he sat down on his bed, which groaned in protest since he jumped right on it.

"I can't believe they actually survived." added Ivan with a sigh, dragging his hand down his exhausted-looking face.

"I still can't believe _Regine _kicked them." chimed Paris as he massaged his temples.

"Six times." Marius pointed out, raising his index finger up while clutching his head, as if he had a terrible migraine.

"Twice in the face, thrice below the belt and once in the knee." Conrad grunted out sourly, gingerly poking the few greenish-blue spots on his arms and legs.

"I can't believe you guys won't let it go." Regine mumbled quietly though loud enough for Julia to hear, in which she choked on laughter right from when the group entered the dorm.

Visiting day had been more than eventful; other than Red's family being more than kind in giving their opinion of the compound, and the girls receiving more attention than usual, the large visiting Erudite group - consisting mostly of the boys' siblings than parents - decided to give "creative criticism" to the Dauntless-born that had been in the training room as well. The Erudite - being their apathetic selves - hadn't _soften_ their words to the hot-tempered and ready-to-kill Dauntless initiates and their older siblings, who had been the only ones with them, much to the Erudite-transferees' relief.

Just as when the Dauntless had lost their tempers completely, the voice of reason in the form of Regine intervened, calming the Dauntless by a fraction of a fraction and sassing the Erudite quiet. Naturally, she got the two warring groups to pacify with each other - getting them to apologize with as much sincerity as they could muster.

All was cheerful and good, until Conrad's brother decided to crack one small comment about the amount of piercings they had - one Dauntless had more holes than a sponge and alibis they heard from Factionless put together - which immediately made the Dauntless turn around, yell a string of colorful words - which Regine's mother gasped at and began ranting off about - and lunge at the helpless Erudite. Out of frustration, Regine kicked him square in the face and turned to try to pacify the other Dauntless while yelling for the others to "get along with it and help her; they're their goddamned siblings, take responsibility", to which they finally responded to, the four boys going after the Dauntless and Red and Julia giving a good whack on the heads - or faces, in Julia's case - before helping the other five.

Ten minutes into the small civil war, Anthony had decided to pacify - for the last time - the group. Which he did smoothly; giving the Erudite a logical and reasonable explanation and the Dauntless a kind but very stern scold.

"I can't believe you all did that." They all froze at the stern voice by the doorway, turning slowly to see a scowling Sven. "Do you know how many Dauntless parents came up to Jen, complaining on what she taught their kids and how long she yelled at me about it?" he barked at the group, who all remained silent.

"I expected more of you four." he growled accusingly at the four that started it all.

"And you too." he added sharply, turning to Regine, making her jump alert. "You kicked a potential Dauntless leader! In the face! Then _there_! And two boys too! Jen was _not_ happy to hear _ten_ people complain about 'not having children or grandkids'."

Sven sighed and groaned, dragging a hand down his face, his brows permanently glued together and the scowl never leaving. "Why didn't you try to help calm them down?!" he yelled at Julia. In response, Julia arched her brows, crossing her arms over her chest and gave a unbelieving look that said "_are you _fucking _serious?_". His eyebrow twitched at Julia's silent sassy remark but let it go.

Turning around to leave, he look over and glared hard at the group, "Get to bed. I do _not_ want to hear anything more about this. Honestly, Visiting Day!" he rambled on, inserting a curse her every so often he felt so. The seven ignored Sven and his rambling scolds, going about rather glumly and getting ready for bed.

"But I have to give you guys some credit at least. You gave a great fight." Sven mumbled to himself as he left.

Silence lapsed over the dorm when Sven left, mumbling more in their minds than out loud. "I really am beginning to think the Dauntless are all on drugs." Marius said softly but loud enough that it echoed around the room.

"Damn right." Conrad agreed, knitting his brows together as he climbed his bed while everyone said their agreements and bade goodnight.

* * *

"Rise and shine kids!" Jen yelled through the transferees' dorm. Everyone groggily and slightly grumpily lifted their head and complained, "It's quarter to four. _Way_ too early." Red said half-asleep, dropping his head face-first back on the pillow.

"Yeah, well you have to get ready for orientation and all. Be ready in fifteen minutes or I'm gonna to wake you up myself." Jen smirked and left.

"Why the hell do we need orientation in four am?" Ivan grumpily asked loudly.

"For your assignment." Sven popped out of nowhere, munching casually on a muffin.

"What?"

"Your assignment. Mission. Task. Agenda. I'm pretty sure you know what means the same as it."

"What damned assignment, Sven?" Regine yelled from the other side of the room. Sven chuckled, "The annual assignment given most of the time only to the Dauntless-born. Sort of protect the client thing you've most likely read."

"Oh joy. What an honor" Conrad sarcastically answered, raising his arms up to the ceiling, his pillow covering his head.

"Yeah, you all should be joyful. You're the first batch of transfers that'll join it." He chuckled and left. "Twelve minutes. Get ready. Jen's no little morning bird when waking up people."

The seven grumbled and complained about for a while, saying they never even wanted this 'honor', but complied anyway and got ready.

* * *

**C/N: So I finally updated! XD  
Sue me, it's summer and I have review classes for college entrance exams. Chesrylle ain't the brightest crayon in the box. XD  
And if you notice the double line thing, I was supposed to place another part there - which was supposed to be the Visiting Day thing about Erudite and Dauntless chuchu - but I didn't really think of a way to express it epicly. XDD So, I leave it up to you guys to try to imagine what happened. ;P  
**

**Next chapter may or may not take another month. XDD**

**Oh, and if this chapter is kind of odd, it's because it's almost four am here. :3 (I'm going to add that note at the start of every chapter, saying the date and time I started and date and time I finished. XDDD)**

_**"I'm not mad. My reality is just different form yours."**_


End file.
